Do You Want to Build Something Awesome? (REDONE!)
by cartuneslover17
Summary: After LEGO Movie 2, the universe couldn't be happier. But how "awesome" can things take when a strange, totally new person with ice magic suddenly (and literally) falls into their lives? Ninjas, crushes, and Hawkodile blushes! Jealousy, scorn, and Puppycorn! Kingdoms, clowns, and Master Frown! It's not just about Frozen, you see! It'll have Ninjago, Lego Batman, and Unikitty!
1. Chapter 1

**Just as I promised, I'm completely redoing "Do You Want to Build Something Awesome?". This time I'm not holding anything back, I'm not going to worry if fans of both the Lego and Frozen franchise get nitpicky over certain things that "would never work in canon". I'm going to cherish my ideas the same way Finn and Bianca did in Lego Movie 2! **

_**P.S. Hope you guys have seen the previous Lego movies because there's going to be a LOT of references to those! And hopefully you've seen the Cartoon Network show of Unikitty. Believe me, a lot dedicated to that as well! Beware spoilers! **_

_**PLEASE FOLLOW AND COMMENT, THANK YOU!  
_**_

_Five years ago had been Taco Tuesday, relentless fighting and masterbuilding having finally brought the peace we had so desperately craved…_

_But peace did not last long when the Duplos came in and threw our innocent minds into the pit of dark brooding and grown up thoughts…_

_I was once a rebel, who then became a survivor, who is now cutesie and adorable, just as she has always been deep down…_

_My hair had been shrouded in darkness, all thanks to a black sharpie marker…_

_The darkness had faded, along with all dark, brooding thoughts...bringing back the cheery, happy girl I thought I could no longer be…_

_Bricksburg...then Apocalypseburg...now Syspocalypsestar_

_Everything is now awesome again..._

_And none of this could have been possible…none of this could have happened had it not been for the kind, sweet, gentle, innocent-_

"Emmet!" Lucy/Wyldstyle exclaimed in surprise as her boyfriend popped up right next to her.

"Hey, Lucy!" the construction worker greeted with his usual enthusiasm. "Sorry, did I interrupt your reflecting session?"

The colorful-haired woman smiled. She had been sitting outside on the double-decker porch, watching the beautiful Syspocalypsestar thrive from their house atop the hill. Even without binoculars, the view was still incredible. As were the citizens, both from the former place known as Bricksburg and the Systar System. Adorable and tough mixed wonderfully.

"Oh, I was just about finished with my reflection session," Lucy told him.

Emmet shared her smile as he gazed down at the new world before them. "It's awesome, isn't it?"

"Every little bit as you believed it would be," she told him sweetly.  
~

No matter what time of the day, whether morning, noon, or night, Syspocalypsestar was an awakening atmosphere. Former tough-and-gritty citizens of what was once Apocalypseburg had shed their hardened shells, basking in the poppy, cutesy environment they now shared with the Systarians. During their stroll, Lucy and Emmet waved to citizens, animals, and other creatures they shared this world with. Like the people, the sky itself was a mixture of vibrant, colorful, and definitely cool. The lake that circled the beautiful land glistened, citizens swimming in the water while some went water-skiing. The Statue of Liberty that had once been destroyed remains of an alien attack, now laid proudly as one of Syspocalypsestar's most adorable landmarks.

The couple made their way over to the cafe where pop songs blared, and customers chatted and gushed amongst themselves. Emmet remembered when it had been a simple, mundane coffee shop that charged over 30 bucks for a regular. Then when it had been a devastating environment of brooding and "bitter liquid that provided the only suppliance of pleasure during the dark times". Now it was a preppy joint where coffee wasn't the only thing on the menu. Smoothies were a popular choice, especially since they were always served with reusable straws!

"Two kiwi/mango/strawberry smoothies, extra large, one with touch of whip cream, and the other with a whole lot of whip cream and chocolate syrup!"

Lucy beamed to herself as the cheery barista made their orders. She was not the least bit regretful for these extra sweet pleasures. After five years of allowing the darkest blend of coffee to drown her hopes, a smoothie was a great addition to the utter bliss of this better life.

As the two walked down the street sipping on their drinks, they stopped just as Mrs. Scratchen-Post exited her vehicle, cats in tow. And especially the velociraptors. These guys were definitely having a better life since the whole Rex incident.

"Hey there, Purgatory Dave!" Emmet greeted toward the familiar surfer dude across from them.

Said man with a possible identity crisis was decked in an outfit of the Systarian guards. With his white armor and [hopefully] fake mace, he was teaching the sewer babies and their twinkle star Systarian playmates how to be do-gooders to the universe.

"That's _Sir _Dave!" he responded in a brash tone as he posed like an overly-confident warrior having discovered a golden flask.

"Beats Chainsaw Dave," Emmet commented, sharing a chuckle with Lucy.

They immediately spotted something gliding over the city, both in color and very, very dark gray.

"Batman! Whatevra!" Emmet greeted.

"Hey, guys!" the man of bats waved back, the Systarian queen serving as his vehicle.

"Hey, what up, lovelies?" the shapeshifting bride of Gotham's hero greeted cheerfully.

"How was your last adventure?" Lucy called.

"Shared a lot of great ideas," Batman explained. "Most of which hadn't met agreement or are still under question by copyright trolls or whatever."

"He means to say it was just fine," Whatevra Wa'Nabi insisted simply.

"Yeah, that's it," Batman agreed instantly.

"Good to hear!" Emmet responded, cheerful as always.

Soon they passed by Benny and General Mayhem, who had once again switched helmets. The two space-lovers were deep in developing a whole new spaceship, which was all pink, blue, and layers of glitter.

"Benny! General Mayhem!" Emmet called out. "Spaceshipping, I presume?"

Mayhem, who displayed her gleaming blue hair with pride, grinned at them as she reattached the wings to the sides of the machine. "Our latest and greatest so far!"

"We're going to run this baby into orbit, with a trail of glitter!" Benny said, his voice enhanced by the deep voice courtesy of Mayhem's helmet. He was barely able to contain himself. "We'll literally write the cosmos with our names on it! **SPACESHIP!**" he chirped aloud, getting antsy for the completion of their project.

"Yeah, good luck with that!" Emmet told them as he and Lucy carried on their way.

Soon, they stopped once again, witnessing one of their friends gliding over the city.

"Metal Beard!" Wyldstyle called. "How's the new ship doing?"

"Taking on air like a true maiden over voyage!" the captain of the ship responded as he playfully spun the wheel. "Catch ye on the flip side, maties!"

"Alright, you take care!" Emmet said, watching as their pirate pal went to take his new planetary ship for another ride around the universe. "Boy, it sure is great seeing how happy all our friends are!"

"Some are just even happier," Lucy pointed out as they spotted a familiar pink blur zooming in their direction.

"Emmet! Wyldstyle!" the cheerful princess cat greeted, nearly tackling the two.

"Hey, Unikitty," the construction worker responded, giving her a playful pat on her horned head. "How's the Unikingdom?"

"We had a few small instances of trouble and chaos."

The trio turned to see a large male hybrid of reptile and bird approach them, his shades gleaming under the sun. With him were a fox in a lab coat and glasses, a blue dog who shared resemblance to his sister such as a horn, and a floating gray brick. With them was a young man with wavy blonde hair and green eyes that matched perfectly with his attire.

"Oh, hey, Hawkodile!" Emmet said with even more enthusiasm. "Dr. Fox! Puppycorn! Richard!" He gave a bigger grin, which completely contrasted with the floating brick's surly expression.

"Dr. Fox blew up the kitchen," Richard said in his usual monotone. "Again."

"Throwing out those leftovers would have been even more disastrous!" the genius vixen reminded him strenuously.

"Kicking their butts was no big deal," Hawkodile said in his usual gruff. "Left a smell though."

"I tried to eat them!" Puppycorn said happily, bouncing on his fours. "But then they tried to eat me!"

"And hey there, Lloyd!" the construction worker greeted toward the familiar Master Builder. "Hey, how are you and your dad doing?"

"Much better than we had been when we used to be enemies trying to kill the other off," the green ninja expressed jokingly. "I'm already becoming a pro on how to catch!"

"Oh, yeah, don't forget, Lloyd, you promised we'd have that one-on-one match this week as soon as you start Spring Break!" Hawkodile reminded him.

"Sure, just get ready when I kick your butt," the green-eyed fighter told him challengingly.

"Not if I kick yours first!" Unikitty's bodyguard remarked playfully.

During the five years Apocalypseburg had been surviving and fending off the Systarians, other parts of the universe were fortunate enough not to share in the suffering. Like Batman having solo adventures in Gotham City, Lloyd's home of Ninjago definitely had one too many thrill-seeking events. At least in the midst of fighting clowns and taking down shark armies, they didn't have to worry about being targets all those years.

When Syspocalypsestar was made, it opened the doors to the rest of the universe, giving the peace everyone wanted since the defeat of Lord Business.

Not only that, as Emmet noted, but the creation of Syspocalypsestar paved a road for the creation of the Unikingdom. After Queen Whatevra and Batman wedded, she gave the gifts she promised. For Unikitty, it wasn't just glitter "a lot times infinity", but with it an entirely brand new kingdom. Selfless, sweet, and generous was right. She had given Unikitty a new home, where her people and even those from the Systar System and around the universe could reside.

Granted it was right across from Frown Town...but Emmet thought it was just as good a place too!

He never minded during those five years Unikitty had been staying with him and Lucy after the destruction of Cloud Cuckooland, but he had always hoped his friend would have a place to call her own and rule with an iron marshmallow once again. And that was after learning she had a brother. Emmet found Puppycorn a big bundle of joy as much as he saw Unikitty!

The group Unikitty was with were all bundles of joy! Even Richard!

He found Dr. Fox a fun science-y gal to be around with all sorts of gadgets and gizmos she always had on hand. Hawkodile was hardcore and a cool guy to be around; Emmet was intrigued by his appearance as much as his shades. And Richard...well, Richard was nice.

"Isn't this just wonderful, everyone?" Emmet said to all his friends. "We're all happy now with everyone getting along. There can't possibly be anything else that could add to this."  
_

The ship slowly made its way toward the pier. A young woman alongside her sister smiled as they gazed at their beloved kingdom. Both extended a hand toward their servants, being helped down onto the dock as their bags and souvenirs were removed with care.

"Home!" the younger sister exclaimed happily, twirling around with her red braids flapping. "It' so good to be home!"

The oldest, and ruler of the kingdom, chuckled before breathing the familiar air that blew through her single blonde braid. She just realized it was Spring. "We've been in Moscow for so long I almost forgot what Arendelle felt like," she said, gathering her long dress made of ice behind her.

"I almost forgot what it tasted like!" her sister said before biting into a sandwich made specially in their kingdom.

They made their way over to the castle where three familiar faces awaited them. A tall, muscular blonde man leaning against an equally strong and muscular reindeer...and a very euphoric snowman who waved at the sisters!"

"Anna! Elsa!" the tiny being made of snow exclaimed as he rushed over to hug the two. "I missed you guys so much! Things were almost too normal around here!"

"How did it go with that duchess back in Moscow?" the tall, blonde man asked the redhead known as Anna.

"Locked and loaded, Kristoff!" she said in triumph. "Arendelle once again has a new partner in stocks and shipment!"

"Not to brag," her sister Elsa mentioned, "but I did blow her away with a few tricks up my sleeve."

With that said, her fingers wriggled and a few snowflakes flittered from them. Since they started traveling, she had become more open about her powers. People from other countries had heard of Arendelle's snow queen, some even journeying miles just to meet her. At first, it was a bit overwhelming, but over time she had found the confidence to show off. No longer was she terrified.

As they settled back into their castle, the sisters talked of their travels with their friends. They were a small band of misfits: a queen with ice powers, a regular sister with a powerful heart, an iceman, his trusty reindeer, and an overzealous snowman. As odd a group as they were, Anna and Elsa wouldn't trade this for anything.  
~

The cool breeze of Spring welcomed Elsa as she stood atop her balcony. While she favored winter, the sun was always a blessing. She remembered a time when she would only gaze at the sun through her always closed window, fearing the outside and the people.

Thinking about those difficult years, she still couldn't believe where she was now. Out in the open, reunited with her sister, a proud kingdom that accepted her, and a family that came out of the blue when the sisters thought they were truly alone. Elsa thought of the hardships that followed her coronation, how she believed she was doing more harm than good just being near people. She could have lost everything. She could have lost Anna.

But as she had learned: love warmed the coldest of hearts.

Elsa once more counted her blessings. After years forcing herself to be apart from her own sister, they were finally making up for lost time. Their recent travels had been amazing, and she was especially excited for their next trip.

"Hey there!"

The queen turned and smiled as her sister joined her on the balcony. Both took a moment to enjoy the view of their kingdom.

"Oh, hey, get this," Anna began, "when we go to China, do I just shake the empress' hand, or do I bow with my eyes closed and bite over my bottom lip to make my teeth look bigger?" She stopped for a moment. "Does that second one sound kind of offensive?"

Elsa chuckled. "A simple handshake would do nicely. It is a worldly custom."

"Yeah," the redhead sighed as she leaned against the balcony. "Every place we've gone to has been an adventure." She grinned at her sister. "You ever thought..."

The ruler of Arendelle glanced back at her. "Ever thought about what?"

"Well...you ever thought that maybe, somewhere out there, might be a whole new world to explore?" Anna said, almost breathlessly. "A whole new world that's nothing like we've ever seen?"

"Now that..." Elsa said with modest encouragement, "...would be quite an adventure."

The sisters laughed together. However, it was short-lived when Anna noticed the breeze had lessened.

"Oh, is it night time already?" she asked aloud.

Following her gaze, Elsa also noticed the sky was darkening. That was odd. They had just arrived this morning.

"No..." she said slowly as she peered toward the sun. "Unless a storm is coming..."

Indeed, the clouds had grayed, and any trace of blue had already disappeared by a veil of black. It was as if light had become a rarity, the citizens of Arendelle exiting out of their homes wondering what was becoming of the sky. The darkness above didn't seem to be lessening, making people terrified that their kingdom would be without the sun for who knew how long.

Suddenly, the sky of black began to form a swirl, as if a tornado was being created. And it was descending toward Arendelle.

The door to Elsa's room swung open, Kristoff and Olaf having rushed in relief to find the two sisters.

"You guys better head to lower ground!" the iceman insisted hurriedly. "We've already sent word that all the people must stay inside their homes!"

"Oh, it can't be that bad!" Olaf said. "I mean, it's kind of nice with the dark, internally, vortex-like swirly thing that looks like it could gobble up everything we know and love."

Before Kristoff could say anything, there was a loud boom from above. Elsa and Anna gazed up and saw that the sky was beginning to open, and the dark circling hole was moving closer to the kingdom!

"Quick! Hurry!" Kristoff urged as he reached over for Anna's hand.

As she was being pulled to safety, the redhead turned toward her sister.

"Elsa!" she cried in horror.

The queen of ice and snow gasped as the tornado-like threat was right at their balcony. Everyone held themselves down, their bodies nearly being forced off the ground. While holding onto Kristoff who clung to the door with Olaf wrapped around his leg, Anna reached toward her sister.

"Elsa, hold on!" she called frantically.

The ruler grunted as she tried to break free from the pull of the swirling hole behind her. She desperately reached her hand toward Anna's.

However, just as she was nearly there, the wind pulled her harder than ever before. Elsa's fingers grazed her sister's before being completely held back.

"**ELSA!"**Anna screamed, tears in her eyes.

"**ANNA!"**her sister wailed as she was pulled into the swirling depths of darkness.

Soon after Arendelle's queen had been taken, the skies reverted back to blue, the springtime air now returning.  
_

Elsa fell onto a surface, the impact surprisingly having not injured her severely. Gasping, she quickly checked herself before looking at her surroundings.

Nothing but darkness.

"Anna?" she called, voice trembling. "Kristoff? Olaf?"

No response.

Slowly rising to her feet, Elsa placed her hands out in front of her. Just as she could see nothing, she felt nothing. Trying not to lose her mind over this sudden fate, she was nearly blinded by a golden, luminous light that just came out of nowhere.

Shielding her eyes, she peered and spotted a bridge of some sort in her direction. The blonde woman was unable to see where such a path could lead. It seemed endless.

Next to the bridge was a sign that said:

**CROSS**

**OVER**

She swallowed, wondering if this was some kind of trick. All she could think about was finding a way home, and this wasn't the least bit helpful. But what other choice did she have? There was literally nothing else around here but that bridge.

Ever so slowly, she walked toward it. Cautiously, Elsa laid a hand on the rope and gave a small tug. The bridge didn't seem in disrepair, or could possibly collapse under her weight.

Taking a deep breath, she took the first step onto the firm, strong wood. Then another. Soon she was walking upon the new surface. Then she started running. She had no idea where this bridge was taking her, the golden glow serving as her only source of aid.

Before she could get further, something flashed before her eyes. She stopped in her tracks, gasping and crying out by the sudden invasion, unable to make of what it was. She saw colors, bright flashes of light, the most surreal form of visuals her mind ever processed.

The luminous yellow was soon replaced by a vision of white light, before somehow Elsa was witnessing some kind of image.

She saw a young boy with a much younger girl, both standing over a table filled with...stuff. Elsa wasn't sure what to make of it, or why she was watching these children. They appeared to be figurines, but certainly not the dolls and trinkets children from Arendelle always played with. They were highly unusual.

"_She accidentally left it with me at school," the boy said to the little girl, who Elsa believed must be his sister. _

"_Holy cow!" the little girl exclaimed. "Your girlfriend owns one of those expensive dolls? They sold out fast at con! They're like worth more than a thousand dollars online! Why is this even out of the box?"_

"_Bianca, please, she's not my girlfriend..." her brother insisted gently. Even if the imagery was a bit bleak, the snow queen noticed a slight blush on the boy's face. _

Elsa blinked in confusion. "What's con?" she couldn't help but ask herself.

The imagery before her immediately disappeared as soon as it was brought up, and Elsa found she was no longer standing on a hard surface.

And she began to plummet.  
_

Emmet and the others chatted as they all gathered around a large table overwhelmed with food. Sitting between Lucy and Lloyd on the double-decker bench he just created, the construction worker was about to sink his teeth into some buttermilk pancakes. However, he stopped.

"Uh, do you hear continuous screaming that seems to get louder as a result of never ending descent into oblivion?" Emmet suddenly asked.

The group turned from their meals and glanced up at the sky instantly. Other citizens stopped what they were doing, standing in place as they gazed and pointed at whatever was simultaneously attracting their attention.

"Oh, look a shooting star!" Puppycorn exclaimed with zealous awe. "Everybody make a wish!" And he quickly clapped his paws together, shutting his eyes tightly. "I wish for-"

"That's...not a shooting star," Lloyd said slowly as he squinted.

"Must be the first giant snowflake of spring," Hawkodile suggested.

"No, definitely not a snowflake," the green ninja corrected. "Looks more like..."

As the mysterious presence began falling closer to Syspocalypsestar, Emmet immediately realized that it was a helpless person (or at least he assumed it was a person).

"Oh, my gosh, that man or woman or thing is going to hit the ground any moment!" he cried frantically.

He immediately abandoned his pancakes and rushed down the street, trying to follow where the mysterious individual could possibly land. He stretched out his arms, panting.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Emmet shouted.

After a few seconds he realized how pointless this was right now.

"Uh, don't worry, somebody else will save you faster than I can!" he assured to whoever was falling.

Lloyd quickly dropped his soda and ran, his ninja speed granting him a better chance. He leaped onto a nearby vehicle before impacting the hood to catapult him skyward. Taking to the air just as he was trained to perfect, the green fighter locked his eyes on the falling person.

Upon closer speculation, he was stunned to see it was a young woman. She was adorned in a long, icy blue dress that flapped in the duration she was falling. She continued screaming, having not noticed him.

"Don't worry!" the green ninja assured calmly as he reached a clawed, yellow hand toward her pale, five-fingered one. "I-"

He grunted as the top of his head was met with a foot that pushed the green ninja back. The sound of a bird-like screech echoed.

"I got you!" Hawkodile declared boldly as he reached toward the woman.

The moment she saw him, the lady was terrified, leaning back and almost forgetting she was falling to her supposed doom. But Hawkodile proved himself to be a gentleman as he gathered her in his arms. With a mighty cry, he shot downward like a bullet.

Lloyd, still in the air, just watched him in disbelief.

"I had this, you know..." he muttered in an annoyed tone.

"I know, Lloyd," Hawkodile called back to him apologetically, "but force of habit."

The bodyguard hybrid landed swiftly on his feet, the woman held protectively in his arms. Lloyd landed beside him seconds later as Hawkodile carefully knelt down and laid the rather fragile lady onto the ground. She was still shaking, and appeared to be a bit dizzy from having just fallen at such a terrifying speed with the fear of possibly meeting a messy end.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Hawkodile asked gently.

Dr. Fox gasped as she pulled out what appeared to be a first-aid kit. "Everyone give the extraterrestrial room! I'm a doctor!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lucy intervened. "No, you are **not **a doctor! There is no way you are going to just 'experiment' on this poor person. I mean, look at her, she's been through enough!"

"Who said I was going to experiment?" the genius vixen argued.

The moment she accidentally pulled out a saw blade, Dr. Fox quickly hid it. She chuckled sheepishly while Lucy merely just shook her head in disappointment.

Breathing slowly, the aforementioned young woman gazed up at her rescuer. She was not the least bit comforted by the sight. From her perspective, she was looking at some strange creature with the face of a bird and the body of something reptilian. Like some kind of ungodly beast. It didn't help with whatever those dark glasses were that completely shielded its eyes. Perhaps it was better that she couldn't see its eyes.

Already on the verge of losing consciousness, she could barely hear the sudden mix of several other voices. Soon other faces stared down at her. Whether it was in horror, concern, or possibly showing threat toward her, the young woman couldn't even find the strength to use her powers in defense. Joining the stunning creature that had saved her, she found herself gazing at some...yellow person with a face that looked to have been drawn on with a pen, especially what could have passed for green eyes since they were more like droplets of green paint. The blonde, wavy hair appeared unreal to her, like something carved to fit a doll.

As if she wasn't terrified enough.

Another joined on the hybrid creature's other side, looking a bit similar to the other yellow being. Except this one had a brown, hair-like top, and was adorned in some bright orange material...almost as if it was painted on him. Whatever it was said something to her, but she couldn't even hear it. From the look on his face of two dots for eyes and a possibly painted on mouth, he seemed almost worried. She couldn't tell if it even could be worried. She was just so exhausted from everything that just occurred moments ago.

With a helpless groan, Elsa passed out.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I want to thank all of you who favorited and began following this story, I'm glad people still remember this fanfic even though it's been a while. If the story summary didn't already give it away, this fanfic is going to feature and reference stuff from all the Lego Movies, and the Unikitty show. I'm going to do my best to give every character there is a moment to shine. :)_**

**_REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!  
__**

By now the entire universe had grown aware of the unusual presence that had somehow made its way into their livelihood. Granted, between worlds that contained magical wizards, mix-and-match creatures, and especially a man of bats who took down clowns, this wasn't _entirely _weird.

As soon as the mysterious woman passed out, Lucy had been quick to call for medical help. An ambulance covered in glitter arrived almost immediately. The unconscious woman, while very petite compared to the size of Hawkodile and Queen Whatevra, was still too tall to fit into the vehicle. Thankfully, masterbuilding came in hand and she was able to be brought to the Syspocalypstar hospital. Although they almost forgot she had a very long dress that could have dragged across the streets had Emmet not pointed it out...

Said construction worker and the group of witnesses who had been in close range when the incident happened waited outside the pink, white, and blue facility. Although Lucy, Hawkodile, and Lloyd had assured him, Emmet couldn't help but feel rather guilty he couldn't have saved the poor soul the moment he saw her falling. He felt even more guilty for how terrified the woman had been upon seeing all of them. She probably had never seen anything like them before, as Emmet and the others had never seen anything like her. Not even Queen Whatevra had seen such a person before, and the Systarians were formerly the newest things this universe had witnessed.

Puppycorn glanced up at the tall building. "Is she going to be okay? And was her hair made of spaghetti? 'Cause I want to eat it!"

Dr. Fox tapped her foot in a bitter manner. "How come the medical doctors get to be up close and personal with that thing?" she exclaimed in disappointment. "I mean, if I was in there with such a specimen right now..."

"Do you ever hear yourself talk, Fox?" Lucy scolded her. "I mean, seriously, is there anything you don't feel the urge to experiment on?"

"You're talking about someone like Dr. Fox," Richard pointed out bluntly, his trademark expression growing even more sullen as he spoke. "Of course she doesn't."

"Science has questions!" the genius vulpine cried stubbornly. "And dissecting her would give me answers!"

"Oh, dissecting now?" Lucy exclaimed in horrific disgust. "How the heck did they make _you _the head scientist of the Unikingdom?"

"More importantly," Unikitty intervened, not even hearing the argument between the other two girls, "where did that lady get that _bea_-_UUUU-TIFUL _dress!" She sighed blissfully, remembering how much it sparkled when they first saw her falling from the sky. "It was like something crafted out of glitter and dreams!"

"Cape needs work though," Batman added gruffly. "Seriously, how you suppose to fight crime if you got to drag that long blanket around?"

"Wait, she's a crime-fighter like Batman?" Emmet asked in confusion.

While the others talked amongst themselves, Lloyd and Hawkodile sat atop the steps of the hospital. If a bystander were to spot them from the corner of their eye, one would assume the two were a fighting duo based on the green of Lloyd's attire and the fact that the hybrid bodyguard next to him was part crocodile.

"Hey, Lloyd," Hawkodile spoke, a hint of guilt in his tone, "sorry I stole your thunder earlier."

"Hey, it's cool, man," the ninja assured him, giving a playful smile. "You saved her, that's what matters."

"Yeah, but even if I didn't come in, you would have definitely rescued her in the most cool, extreme, most awesome way possible," the hybrid complimented. "You know, like you always do when Ninjago is in trouble."

Lloyd gave a sheepish shrug, along with an embarrassed smile. "Yeah, I could have."

Hawkodile glanced at Lloyd for a few moments. "Uh, anything hardcore happened there recently? Although nothing can beat that big, epic side adventure you had a couple of years ago when you guys went up against your dad!" he added, gleaming at the thought and wishing he had been there during those events.

"Fighting random amateur ninjas that just want to play dirty, rehabilitating the former generals my dad launched out of his volcano a while back, and just waiting for Spring Break to happen," the blonde-haired boy confirmed.

"What about Meowthra, how she doing?" the hybrid asked curiously. "Causing destruction again?"

Lloyd chuckled. "Dude, she stopped doing that when my dad stopped being evil, remember?"

"Aw, man!" Hawkodile groaned, throwing his arms up in disappointed outrage. "I was really hoping for destruction! Then we'd team up and take her down and I would savor the sweet, sweet music of inflicting action-packed justice for my bro's city. Playing the role of the designated-yet-unexpected hero who just might end up getting his own feature film that DC or Marvel wishes they could get the rights too..." he added dramatically, gazing into the distance. "Now she's just some boring housepet for all of Ninjago to cuddle and use for kitty treat commercials with the nice jingle in the end."

"What? Come on!" the green ninja protested in a playful manner. "Meowthra's not boring! I mean, she's cute, adorable, kind of like Unikitty."

"Which wouldn't make for an action-packed film!" Hawkodile insisted. "That would just be another video posted on the Internet for likes and subscribes!"

"Oh, yeah, Meowthra does get millions of views..." Lloyd recalled. "Not even Kai's pepper eating challenge videos are hotter than that. And he's the fire ninja."

"Okay, seriously, you and me, we got to have some grand, epic, totally awesome adventure," the bodyguard decided. "After what's-her-face wakes up, and your Spring Break happens, we have to get a better adventure."

"Like the time when you and your gang went on that one quest involving a moody volcano, a ring, some crazy person who wanted the ring, and bread in a leaf?" Lloyd joked.

"This is way better than that Season 2 episode with the volcano and bread in a leaf," Hawkodile huffed. "And also, there was no ring, it was a flower. A flower that didn't even solve anything..." He paused for a moment. "Darn it! We should have just brought the volcano a ring! I mean, Gandalf was somewhere in the Unikingdom during that time! He probably had a spare one after his last movie!"  
_

Elsa moaned as her eyes slowly opened. Everything was a blur at first, and colors seemed to dance in front of her face. The surface she was laying on felt soft, only for a few moments as she started coming to reality. Upon uncertainty and caution, it instantly felt hard. Relaxation immediately left her as Elsa's sight began to adjust to the surroundings.

"What the..." she murmured in disbelief.

She had no idea where she was, let alone what she was even laying on as Elsa gazed at the small contraption that carried her weight. At first she thought it was a bed, but it looked more like some table. Behind her was no pillow; from her perspective, it appeared more like a piece of someone's home had been placed under her head. She reached over and tapped it, a clink sound meeting her fingertips.

Confused, she gazed over what had been draped over her body like a blanket. It was very thin, and the material felt like something neatly trimmed off a ballroom dress. Pushing it aside, Elsa slowly got off the makeshift bed. She let out a yelp, nearly tripping over her own ice slippers as they bumped into something on the floor (which definitely did not look like it was done with foundation). Holding herself, she peered down and noticed some odd, circular protrusions on the floor. Thankfully, they weren't everywhere as Elsa was able to walk on a flat surface, but that didn't make those things less intimidating.

For a moment the snow queen thought she spotted words inscribed into each of those tiny circles, but ignored them as she ventured around the room she was in.

She noticed a small table holding a vase of flowers. Elsa reached over and carefully traced the petals. At first it felt like a stiff, false, almost toy-like material, reminding her of the play items she and her sister would provide to children during their travels. Suddenly, she felt the light, soft surface of what a flower did feel like. But only for a moment.

"Weird..." she muttered to herself, pulling her hand away.

There was a note attached to the flowers, but Elsa paid no mind to it.

Her hands traced the walls, feeling the visible lines that indicated these were definitely not made with foundation. It was almost as if this room had been built off of merely stacking these things together. Her palms pressed against a wall, feeling the texture which she identified as not belonging to anything her castle was built of, or any regular home for that matter.

Tensing a little, she felt almost claustrophobic being inside this space. All Elsa wanted was to be home with Anna and the rest of her misfit family. But from the look of things, she was nowhere near home.

Pacing a bit, her heart thumping fearfully, she turned toward the one window present in the room. It was a bit small for any ideal window. But then again, if what her eyes had seen earlier had been no dream, then these windows were made perfect in someone else's opinion.

Reaching over, she pushed the frame open and glanced out. From the appearance of the sky, it was possibly noon. However, what caught her eye down below had her heart racing.

More of those people she had seen earlier before passing out were present everywhere. Short, somewhat colorful, and wandering around with toeless feet and fingerless hands. She noticed some were riding on what could have been carriages, only it appeared these people could maneuver them without horses.

Overwhelmed by such a sight, Elsa pulled back into the room. She found herself breathing heavily, clutching her chest and realizing how hard it was beating. Finally, after a few moments of calming herself, she stood up straight, trying to be the brave woman who ruled her kingdom without fear.

"I'll be there soon, guys..." she said to herself, thoughts of how worried the people she loved might be this instant.  
_

"I wonder if she liked the flowers I gave her!" Puppycorn said happily, wagging his tail. "I dug 'em up this morning!"

"Aww, I think that was a really sweet thing you did," Lucy told him affectionately. "It'll make her feel welcome."

As Emmet smiled at the both of them, he noticed two new presences coming their way: one in the form of a gray, cheerful-looking, ovular being, accompanied by a reluctant, very pouty guy in a black robe.

"Brock!" the construction worker greeted happily as he embraced the shaped individual.

"Aw, hey, dude!" said person responded as he hugged back. "Yeah, give me some love, man."

As soon as they finished, Emmet turned toward the doubtful-looking person in black with a bigger smile.

"Master Frown!" he greeted, opening his arms toward him. "Bring it in, buddy!"

"I'd rather hug a lion," the self-proclaimed 'frown lord' spat.

His eyes shifted over to a very earnest anthro lion, who extended his hands toward him with a hopeful smile.

"That was just a figure of speech!" Master Frown snapped at the guy. "Go follow a yellow brick road or something!"

He didn't even notice the lion walk off dejectedly.

"Dude, we heard something crazy happened!" Brock told Emmet. "So is it true? Are we being invaded?"

"What?" the construction worker exclaimed. "No, of course not! A poor woman somehow ended up here and she's currently in the hospital and we're waiting on news about her recovery."

"Oh, great, just what the universe needs," Master Frown scoffed, "some damsel in distress whose life solely depends on other people. I'm sure there isn't a million movies like that already."  
_

One of the nurses put in charge of the mysterious patient casually walked toward the door in which said person was resting. She hadn't been checking on account of her favorite show was on and she couldn't bear to miss it.

"I'm sure at this moment nothing could possibly happen as I slowly and dramatically open the door," the nurse told her friend on the phone as she did just that.

Her device fell to the floor instantly as she came into an empty room, the window having been left open.

"Oh, boy..." she muttered to herself.  
_

That window had been able to handle her size, Elsa having managed to lower herself to a second balcony. She had to gather her dress as she climbed down from what was fortunately the third floor. Her heels clinked on the ground, which appeared no different from the floor of the room she was kept in.

Finally free, she bolted toward the nearest exit where no people were present and she could sneak away. However, she nearly collided with a pink wall that suddenly just appeared in her direction.

And that pink wall had a _face_!

Queen Whatevra had just come back from the restroom on the other side of the hospital. She did not expect to see the woman that had fallen to their world face-to-face with her, especially since the poor soul had just been put into care.

The shape-shifter blinked at the other woman in confusion. "Oh, you're awake now? Well, how you feeling, baby?" she asked gently.

Elsa, horrified by the presence of such a creature, let out a tremendous scream before she ran in the opposite direction.

"W-w-wait!" Queen Whatevra called out. "Honey, there's nothing you need to be afraid of!"  
_

The snow queen dashed onto the street, which she immediately regretted as vehicles swerved out of her direction. The honks and beeps terrified Elsa as she jumped and dodged, her slightly taller figure compared to the citizens of this strange realm not the least bit inconspicuous. Everywhere she looked was not in any way familiar to her.

There was no castle in sight. Not even a single village's house. She wasn't even sure what to make of the natives to this strange land that were all around her. Everything appeared too colorful and extremely out of place, and she could have sworn she heard some kind of music that definitely didn't come out from a lute or any instrument she could recognize.

Breathing heavily, she turned and noticed a person of this land glance up at her. Said person was holding something up in front of Elsa. The sound of what could have been an unholy 'click' already had Elsa scampering.

The guy who had been near her began tweeting what he just snapped.

"Hashtag...yikes," he typed.  
_

The moment a doctor came out from the hospital doors, Emmet was the first to approach her, having been anxious over any news.

"How is she, doc?" the construction worker asked in concern. "If she doesn't have any medical insurance, I'd be happy to take care of it."

The doctor looked a bit mortified for a moment before giving a rather forced smile. "Well, actually-"

Suddenly, Queen Whatevra arrived on the scene. "Someone stop her before she hurts herself!" she cried frantically.

All eyes fell on the traffic jam that just started, and the reason for it. The woman whom had been the concern of them was able to break through the line of cars, running toward who knew where. Emmet and the others watched, shocked.

"Hey, wait!" said construction worker cried. "Where you going? We don't mean any harm, come back!"

But the mysterious woman was already far, the end of her long, flowing gown disappearing through the tall buildings of the city. Emmet could only watch in despair, feeling more guilty.

"Aww, she didn't like the flowers, did she?" Puppycorn said with a disappointed moan.

Without a second thought, Emmet turned to the others, his expression serious.

"Okay, listen up, people, we got a scared person on the loose," he began. "Lucy, Unikitty, rescue mission. Get vehicles ready for search."

"Got it," both girls said as they ran to fulfill the task.

"Batman, she probably could have gone far past the limits of Syspocalypstar," he informed the man of bats. "Get a line with Barbara Gordon and possibly any bad guys who might have already escaped the Gotham City prison."

"Sure, man," the Dark Knight said just as Queen Whatevra turned into a horse. The former hopped on top of the latter and rode off.

"Benny, Mayhem, surveillance," Emmet ordered the space-loving duo. "She might be anywhere."

"You got it!" General Mayhem promised as she and her blue-clad space partner zoomed off.

"What can we do, Emmet?" Brock asked eagerly.

"What?" Master Frown cried, glaring at his roommate. "There is no way I'm going to he-"

"Rest of you," the self-appointed leader gestured to the others, "start the search and also inform everyone else. Let the whole universe know we are organizing one giant search party."

"Ooh, a party! Will there be cake and ice cream?" Puppycorn asked eagerly, Richard behind him rolling his eyes.

"Yes!" Emmet promised with a sincere grin. "After we find her."

"Okay!" the prince of the Unikingdom said happily.

Lloyd smirked as he turned to Hawkodile. "Looks like we're getting that adventure."

"Alright!" Unikitty's bodyguard hooted in delight.

Emmet quickly hopped on the makeshift vehicle masterbuilt by Lucy and Unikitty.

"Let's roll out!" he declared before driving off.  
_

Elsa pressed herself against a wall, heart just beginning to relax. Since escaping the building she had been put in, she made sure to blend into the shadows and avoid any passerby. The ruler had already been through enough fright, fueling her determination to find home even more. Without moving from her hiding spot, she overheard two people just a few feet from where she stood.

"So searching for some babe, right?" one of them asked while texting.

"Totally, man," the other responded. "Everyone in the whole universe is out to get her-"

The snow queen's heart raced. Out of fear for her life, she immediately rushed off, unable to take to hearing the rest of the conversation.

"-out of harm's way," the person finished.

"Sweet," the other agreed as they continued walking, hoping maybe they would come across said person in their path. "You know, I can't imagine anyone taking that first part out of context."  
_

Elsa felt sick, and not because she never gotten the chance to eat anything before being pulled away from her beloved Arendelle. Fear overcame any sense of hope that maybe these unusual people could be kind. They were all looking for her, like some kind of hunt for sport. This strange land felt like a nightmare, with fingerless beings and goodness knew what on Earth that was she had come across...possibly bearing the face of a demon.

Granted, the facial features could be deemed kind of adorable, had it not been for the rest of the creature's monstrous limbs! They could have reached for Elsa had she not run away in time.

Pulling her dress behind her, she ventured away from this strange, bustling land and found herself straight into a forest. Not even the natural boundaries gave her any sense of familiarity, making her feel even more lost.

"If I had a compass I'd know if I'm heading North or not..." she muttered. "I don't even have a map, let alone any transportation."

She stopped, and raised one of her hands. Small bits of ice danced on her fingers.

"Okay, I still have my powers," she reminded herself as positively as she could. "There's some good news."

She laid on her knees, taking a deep breath and meditated on everything that had occurred today.

Stripped from her home by some unnatural force. Placed in a world where short, yellow-faced creatures roamed the land. And the fact she was a wanted person.

With these people after her, it reminded Elsa of the horrible events following her coronation: how she felt like a beast terrorizing her own people. Those who sought her out wanted to do away with her, making her feel like she was hurting her kingdom, and her own sister.

Now people she had never even seen before were after her. How long could she survive in this big, scary world when there was always something lurking around every corner?

She gasped upon hearing the snap of a twig. Elsa quickly stood up, holding her hands out should there be anything that needed freezing. The snow queen almost jumped, quickly turning toward some bushes that rustled in the other direction. Keeping her breathing quiet, she resumed her journey, walking backwards in case there were any other surprises.

The rustling continued. Soon she heard the sound of something skittering. More followed, and they were coming closer.

The moment she felt something touch the back of her leg, Elsa whirled around, ready to strike with her icy magic. However, instead of one of those natives she had met earlier, it was something much tinier.

Elsa looked down, her eyes meeting a single one that blinked up at her curiously. At first she thought it was some large crustacean fishermen in her kingdom would be fortunate to catch out at sea. But the purple legs and the blue skin definitely determined this was no crab. Not even the orange protrusion atop its head could strike it as even an aquatic.

"Uh..." she murmured, staring at it in confusion.

It blinked at her again. Then let out a jittery sound, almost like incoherent babbling. Elsa gasped as she heard the rustle of leaves, and realized more were present. She backed away as more of these unusual creatures, sharing the same kind of language began to approach her. They all shared the same purple and blue skin, some with one eye and others with two.

They looked kind of cute...if they weren't seemingly closing in on her.

"Okay, creepy..." Elsa said as she backed away further.

Suddenly, she felt something rope-like reach around her shoulders. Looking up, what could have been monstrous tentacles appeared to be trying to grab at her. With a terrified scream, Elsa ran. She pushed away any creatures in her way, trying to find an exit out of this nightmare and find refuge. The snow queen continued carrying her cries throughout the entire forest, wishing desperately to be home.

Finally, after what felt like hours, she was out of the forest. Elsa breathed heavily as she found herself in an entirely new landscape. Hills and mountains greeted her, with a soft breeze that blew past her golden locks. It did very little to calm her.

She found a tree (or the closest thing that could pass for a tree in this unusual word), and laid against it. It felt nothing like a tree, as the ground did not feel like comforting soil. None of what her body came in contact with felt the least bit real. It all felt fake. Like some kind of harsh reality where even the softest things were harder than stone. She recalled when she woke up on that hard surface that passed for a bed. And that brick that was suppose to serve as her pillow. How could these natives live like this? How could she survive under these conditions?

Elsa couldn't rest for long, fearing the hunt for her could continue into the later hours. She needed to keep going, and ignore tiredness and hunger that followed. It was very dark now, nothing but the moonlight serving as her only comfort when everything else felt like a threat to her. At that moment, Elsa placed her face in her hands, sighing deeply.

She wept.  
_

"We've been doing this for hours, can't we just quit and say she's a goner?" Master Frown complained. "Why do we even have to look for this lady, anyway?"

"Aw, come on, dude," Brock lightly scolded him as they drove through Frown Town. "You heard Emmet. We're all part of this search. We gotta make sure she's found, safe and unharmed."

His roommate let out a loud, dramatic groan before leaning back and hunching in his seat. As a master whose job was to spread misery throughout the Unikingdom (and possible any other world should the opportunity arise), just the thought of actually helping a person in need made him want to barf. Not to mention the poppy songs that kept playing during their drive, on account of Brock messing with the radio, didn't make it any easier.

"I liked it better when President Business was running things..." Master Frown muttered bitterly.

"Dude, everything was, like, miserable and we were practically slaves!" Brock argued.

"Exactly!" the inducer of misery cried. "Everything was awesome, and then suddenly people started _connecting_! And now everyone in the universe is working together and playing _stupid_, catchy songs!"

Brock eyed him. "You mean like..." he said slowly.

Master Frown glared. "Don't...you...dare..."

His roommate grinned.

"Brock, I'm warning you..."

The gray being gave him a cheeky look before pulling out a walkie-talkie.

"Brock, I swear...!"

"Attention, all search parties," he spoke casually into the device, "we got a Code 319."  
_

"Code 319!" Emmet declared, nodding toward the convenient DJ player that was just across the street.

She nodded before pulling out her most popular disk and started playing it for all the universe to hear.  
_

_This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' _

_This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' _

_This song's gonna get stuck inside yo'-_

"NO, NO, NO!" Master Frown cried as he covered his ears.

As they stopped at a red light, he turned toward the car next to them...and the song came out from _their _radio. Same for the car behind them. In fact, it wasn't just all the cars playing the song. People blared it out from their phones and other musical devices. The entire universe was literally listening to the same song.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Master Frown let out an aggravated, almost monstrous scream of agony as he was forced to listen to the dreaded song that lived up to its namesake. He continued screaming as Brock drove, singing along while his roommate tried to fight off the music that threatened to get stuck inside his head.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey, there, fellow readers! A lot of stuff has happened since my last update! I'm finally going back to work and I just started a Webtoons comic! Oh, yeah, and school stuff! Here's the new chapter, hope you like! _**  
_

The next morning had come much faster than anyone expected as Lloyd took his seat. The entire class had been buzzing about the news of the mysterious girl since the first bell rang. Talks about the event that had happened back in Syspocalypstar reminded the green ninja that the search needed to continue. All parties had agreed to conclude last night and wait for the next day to resume their goal.

Lloyd, however, didn't feel tired at all despite he and his fellow ninjas having gone to bed so late. His duty to find the girl and bring her to safety had filled him with eagerness to get through school already. Should the search take much longer, he knew he might have to sacrifice some, if not all, days of his Spring Break. He dwelled on the matter that all his plans with Hawkodile might end up changing. He was sure his 'greenja bro' was feeling down about the possibility too.

Everyone quickly silenced upon seeing their teacher waltz into the room. Oddly, she had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Well, class," she began, sounding perkier than usual, "seeing as literally everyone is in some sort of fray due to a single woman having somehow ended up in our universe..."

The entire class stared at her in confusion.

She beamed. "Spring Breaks starts _now_!"

All the students immediately erupted in cheers. "Yay! Spring Break!"

Suddenly, the door of the classroom bursted open, startling everyone. The teacher hid behind her desk as the door laid on the floor in a heap of broken pieces. Standing over it was a man of both hawk and crocodile, grinning happily.

"Alright! Spring Break!" he hooted in excitement.

At his appearance, everyone calmed down. Lloyd just rolled his eyes, but he smiled upon seeing Unikingdom's bodyguard. The aforementioned hybrid waved at him eagerly, before noticing his friend's teacher slowly poke her head out from underneath the desk.

"Oh...hey, teach..." he greeted shyly.

"Hello, Hawkodile..." she sighed.

Looks like she was going to have to order for a new door. Again.  
~

Students ran out of the building, overjoyed over the early release. Lloyd and Hawkodile stood on the front steps, both waving to the other ninjas as they already rode off to resume the search. Just like yesterday, the green duo were partnering up again. While it had not been on their list of what to do during Lloyd's Spring Break, at least they were doing it together.

"Nice to see you again," the green ninja greeted upon seeing Hawkodile's treasured motorcycle.

Lloyd's own vehicle was actually in the Unikingdom, currently under Hawkodile's repair. His 'greenja bro' wanted to enhance the Mechanical Dragon, make it a thousand times more 'epic and awesome'. And Lloyd couldn't say no to that. If the hybrid's motorcycle was this amazing, no doubt he was in for a surprise once he reclaimed his Dragon.

"I know plans gotta be slightly tweaked today," the shades-sporting older fellow said as he grabbed the bag hanging from the rider's seat. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun!"

He pulled out two bottles of soda, popping them both with just a single thumb. He handed the other to Lloyd, before they clinked them and took a celebratory swig.

However, just as the refreshing liquid tingled their throats, a much larger vehicle motioned its way over to them. And it ran over Hawkodile's bike.

Said hybrid immediately spat out his drink in horror upon seeing the damage.

"Baby, no!" he cried in despair, running over to the now flattened 'love of his life'.

Lloyd gawked at what had been responsible. It was a huge car, like a combination of an SUV and a Hummer, except much bigger. It sported a flashy, dark green paint job that glimmered in the sunny morning. The wheels glistened with amazing hubcaps, designed similarly to shurikens. He glanced up at the mirror-like window just as it lowered, revealing a toothy grin from-

"Dad?" the green ninja gasped in shock. "What...what is..."

"Happy birthday, son!" Garmadon exclaimed happily. "Again!"

Lloyd's mother poked her head out the window as well. "Honey, I think we're not supposed to park here. I think it's a red zone."

"The law is no match for our son's happiness," her husband insisted. "Besides, this thing needs all the space it can get."

For the past two years since Lloyd and his father became a real family, the multi-armed being did what he could to make up for all the birthdays he missed. So if it meant giving Lloyd a new gift every now and then, so be it. The most recent gift the green ninja received was a new console, which wasn't supposed to be out for two more months. In those two years he really made up for the last sixteen, overwhelming the young man with presents that would make other kids envious. Not that Lloyd was complaining, as he recalled planning to play some games on his new console with Hakowdile again.

"No way!" he cried in realization. "Are you serious?"

"Yup!" Garmadon said as he and his wife hopped out of the vehicle. "She's all yours, son."

As he was handed the keys, Lloyd could only stare at his father in awe. "You didn't have to..."

"Well, I wanted to," the man with a history of dark battles responded, trying not to tear up. "I mean...you're 18 now. Seemed like only yesterday I was holding you in all four of my arms, sharing our first evil laugh together. Now you're growing up..." He began to hiccup just as his wife laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Soon you'll be conquering-"

Both Lloyd and his mother gave him odd looks.

"-college," Garmadon sniffled.

The green-eyed ninja could only smile lovingly at his father. There had been a time when he used to look at his man in complete hatred, wishing nothing more but to end him. Now here he was before that same man, who loved him endlessly just like his mom.

The moment was short-lived, however, when Lloyd realized his 'greenja bro' was suffering behind him.

"Uh, dad, I think you might have..." he muttered, gesturing over to the flattened motorcycle underneath his new car.

Garmadon's eyes widened. "Oh, Hawkodile! I am so sorry about that! Here, let me just move it back."

The shades-wearing fighter could only stare at his precious vehicle, reduced to nothing more than a flattened metal pancake. Lloyd and Garmadon hauled it into the back of the massive car's trunk; it was certainly no use now, and the green ninja really wanted to drive his new vehicle.

Hawkodile was still a bit broken inside as he and the younger man got into their leathery seats, Lloyd starting the engine. The green-eyed student waved to his parents before zooming off in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind an already bawling creature whom his wife resumed comforting.

"There, there, let it out," Misako Garmadon told her sniffling husband. To think this had been the same man she had fought endlessly before they dated, and the same one that nearly destroyed Ninjago.  
_

After some time and enjoying the inside of Lloyd's new car, Hawkodile immediately got over his despair, ogling the fuzzy dice dangling from the front mirror.

"Dude, this thing is awesome!" he exclaimed, peering out the window, allowing the wind to blow past his feathers. "You have to be the luckiest kid in the entire universe to get so many cool birthday gifts! And it's not even your birthday!"

"I know, pretty sick, right?" Lloyd chuckled as he continued driving.

"If I had ever known who my dad was, I doubt he would be as cool as yours!" the hybrid bellowed.

Lloyd's smile pressed into a thin, uneasy line. It was no secret that his 'greenja bro' had been brought into the universe without any parental guidance. About a year ago, the duo knew each other well enough for Hawkodile to tell him his childhood.

He had been an orphan, all alone and afraid of the world. Then he was taken in by his Sensei, whom Hawkodile described as just like Lloyd's Master Wu, only more 'awesome'. The younger man wished he could have met him, amazed that he had trained Hawkodile into becoming such a hardcore fighter that greatly competed with Lloyd's own skills. The way he saw it, this Sensei must have been the closest thing Hawkodile had to a father.

"I'm sure he was..." the green-eyed student murmured, trying not to sound uncomfortable.

"Oh, sweet!" the hybrid exclaimed as he dug into the glove compartment. "Hey, your mom packed us her awesome sandwiches! Boy, if I had ever known my mom, I doubt her sandwiches would be as great as yours!"

Immediately wanting to change the subject for his buddy's sake, Lloyd brought up something he should have thought about before doing so.

"So how are you and Dr. Fox?" he blurted.

Halfway through his first sandwich, Hawkodile stopped eating. He lowered the snack and stared out the window.

"Uh, she's okay..." he murmured.

Lloyd was already mentally kicking himself for bringing it up. He forced a smile in the other's direction.

"They say a search-and-rescue is considered romantic," he said hopefully. "The thrill of finding someone we don't even know, and the adventure that comes along with."

"Dr. Fox would rather just drill a hole in the person's skull and experiment than find any of this romantic," Hawkodile sighed.

The green-eyed boy winced. "Okay, she seriously needs to cut down on her mad scientist habit."

It was Hawkodile's turn to change the subject. "Any problems at school before I came? No one bothering you, right?"

"No, things were same as usual," Lloyd promised. "Come on, man, things are fine now between me and my classmates."

"Still, if they give you any trouble..." The hybrid pounded his fists together. "Just let me know."

Lloyd shivered a bit. When they first met, the ninja decided to fill him in on what had been going on in Ninjago prior to their introduction. Hawkodile had been immediately appalled and angered that someone like Lloyd had formerly been outcasted and rejected just for being the son of some dark lord. Had Lloyd not intervened and assure the big guy people accepted him now, heads could have literally rolled.

That was what Hawkodile was all about: cool, really nice, protective, and overprotective. He was Unikitty's bodyguard, after all. He was like a big brother to Lloyd.

"Thanks, man," the younger man said sincerely.  
_

No matter how much exhaustion or hunger she felt, Elsa fought it as she ventured out of the forest. She made her way onto a road that might possibly lead her out of this outrageous place, hopefully one step closer to finding someway home. Trailing her long cape behind her, the queen began her journey.

However, just as she started, a loud, thundering noise startled her. Elsa glanced up in horror to see some kind of contraption that was able to take the sky like a predatory bird. On it another one of _them_.

She cried in alarm before dashing off. There was nowhere to hide, and that thing was really coming at her.  
~

Bad Cop gazed down from the helicopter, relief obscured from behind his trademark shades. The universe would be satisfied to know he had found the mysterious girl, safe and not hurt in any way. He pulled out a megaphone and began to speak into it.  
~

A voice louder than the contraption boomed from the skies, scaring Elsa even further. She refused to look over her shoulder, not wanting to spare a second should it be a trap.

"**STOP WHERE YOU ARE**!" the voice from above bellowed rather warningly. "**I WANT YOU TO STOP THIS INSTANT! STOP OR ELSE**-"  
~

"-you might trip!" he concluded.

However, before that last sentence even went through, the device suddenly crackled.

"Shoot..." Bad Cop muttered in disbelief. "Oh, well. At least she heard me."  
~

"Or else WHAT?" Elsa screamed feverishly as she ran faster.

It was a rather pointless question, the royal knowing very well she was being threatened again. These 'people' wouldn't stop until she was in their clutches. She could hear the merciless blades atop the flying carriage grow much louder, indicating it was getting close. Heart pounding, Elsa wished more than anything she could be back in Arendelle with Anna and their friends.

She halted in her tracks. In one swift motion, she wheeled toward the person that sought her by sky, and aimed her hands in his direction. Glorious hues of blue shot out from her fingertips, making a direct strike.  
~

Bad Cop had no idea what just happened. First he thought the woman finally stopped and would accept their willingness to help her. Next thing he knew, the officer was freezing cold and unable to move. He couldn't access the controls, shrouded in thick chunks of ice.  
~

Elsa watched as the formerly intimidating contraption dropped to the ground, bits of ice scattered about. With a satisfied huff, she rushed on. She failed to notice two other vehicles stop in front of the one she just took down.  
~

"Whoa, dude..." Brock murmured as he stopped the car, not noticing his roommate looking nearly dead from all the catchy songs they heard on the radio.

Master Frown quickly came back to his senses upon spotting the dilapidated helicopter. As a person who took joy in other people's misery, he was too surprised to relish in seeing the so-called hardcore Bad Cop looking worse for wear.

"Wow...this stuff usually happens to me!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

The other vehicle that stopped next to theirs was a massive one, and both Lloyd and Hawkodile popped out and gawked at the sight.

"Whoa..." Unikingdom's bodyguard muttered as and the younger man approached the site.

Lloyd cautiously approached the scene. He was horrified the moment he saw Bad Cop. He was frozen.

"Ice?" the ninja asked aloud, dumbfounded.

Hawkodile stood by him, staring carefully at the large encasement. "You don't think that lady did this, do you?"

His friend thought for a moment. "If she did...then I don't think we're dealing with something ordinary."

"That or Zane had an accident," the hybrid suggested. "I mean, he _is _the ninja of ice."

"Huh," Lloyd murmured, "I almost forgot. Anyway, let's help him out. Master Frown, Brock, lend us a hand, will y-"

As soon as he turned around, he found the causer of misery scribbling a goofy face on the ice surfacing Bad Cop's face. Brock just continuously licked the large boulder of ice as if it was a popsicle.

"Really, Frown?" Lloyd scolded. "At a time like this?"

"Hey, no one actually got hurt!" the inducer of dissatisfaction argued. "Besides..." He smirked to himself. "I think I'm starting to actually enjoy this whole 'search and rescue' junk. If she could do this, imagine what bigger trouble she could commit! And everyone will be frowning and crying and being sad! This is like the most exciting thing ever!"

"Hey, dudes..."

Everyone turned toward Brock, his tongue stuck to the ice.

"A little help?" he asked casually.  
_

New adrenaline rushed through Elsa as she slowed in her tracks. She glanced over her shoulder, relieved to see no one was after her at the moment.

She was so frustrated right now, nearly on the point of rage. These people would just not leave her alone. Elsa was tired, hungry, and missed home terribly, and these people couldn't see that! There was no mercy from them, no sort of empathy.

Leaning against a tree, she breathed deeply. Then the queen scowled. Raising one of her hands, she watched as the ice shimmered. It rotated in a rather violent manner, as if all of Elsa's anger and frustration was being let out.

The royal remembered the last time she felt this kind of emotion. Up in the mountains of Arendelle where she wanted to remain hidden from the world, when the Duke of Wesselton's men tried to harm her. She nearly finished them had she not come to her senses.

Well...the people in the world were willing to harm her without reason. If that was how they wanted to 'negotiate', then Elsa had no other choice.

Finding home would have to wait. Right now she just needed to survive.  
_

"Poor Bad Cop!" Unikitty exclaimed.

She and her loyal subjects watched as Richard tediously worked at the ice that still completely encased the aforementioned officer. Despite being a professional at sculpting, the ice he was chunking seemed rather difficult.

Dr. Fox gawked at Lloyd and Hawkodile after they explained what had happened. "She has _**ICE POWERS**_?" the scientist exclaimed.

"Possibly," the green ninja responded. "Or, you know, witchcraft, alchemy, or questionable science."

Her eyes sparkled in astonishment. "So many questions!" She pulled out her sawblade. "I _must _experiment on her!"

The high school student gave her a discouraging look. He leaned toward Hawkodile, who gazed at the scientist uneasily. "Dude, your not-girlfriend is even more nuts than she usually is! Why does Unikitty even let this psycho do what she does?" he whispered frantically.

The bodyguard swallowed. "Her crazy attitude is another thing that just makes her so awesome..." he whispered back, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Oh, yeah, and that other thing...huh, I don't think it's ever concerned Unikitty. Heck, most of the time we're not even aware of the possibly law-breaking things Dr. Fox does."

Happily bouncing over to the group was Puppycorn, a fresh bouquet of flowers in his mouth. He wagged his tale in excitement as he placed them down for all to see.

"When we do meet that magic lady, I'm going to give her these!" he said with so much optimism, wagging his tail. "I figured she really didn't like the flowers I gave her back at the hospital, so I got her even better ones!"

Richard grunted as he worked on a particularly difficult area incasing Bad Cop. "Puppycorn, you dug those out of the garden I just planted to replace the ones you dug up earlier, didn't you?"

"Yup!" the prince of the Unikingdom replied whole-heartedly.

Before the floating gray brick could even scold him, Emmet and Lucy rushed over.

"Guys!" Lucy exclaimed. "We just got word from Batman she's in Syspocalypstar."

"Oh, wonderful!" Master Frown said sarcastically from within the group, having been on his phone due to boredom. "Back where we started from! You know, I'm starting to think this whole 'search the entire universe' idea was just a _big _time-filler."

"She's attacking!" Emmet cried frantically. "There is ice everywhere!"

At that, the maker of misery grinned widely. "Oh, _wonderful_!" he said again, minus the sarcasm and more jovially.

"That's terrible!" Unikitty gasped. "Although the idea of an icy wonderland does sound pretty fun-"

"Pay attention, princess," Richard intervened in his most 'aggressive' tone. "Their world is in trouble. This is no time to fantasize."

"Oh, Richard, don't be such a fantasy-ruiner!" the unicorn-cat hybrid scoffed. "Anyway...let's move, gang!"

"Oh, yeah!" Puppycorn said joyfully before picking up his flowers. "I can't wait to meet her in possibly the face of death and give these!"

Everyone ran to their vehicles, Hawkodile and Lloyd already buckling up and moving ahead of the pact.

"If anything happens..." Unikingdom's bodyguard started as he looked out the window, the sun reflecting on his shades.

Lloyd chuckled. "Take it easy, man. I got your back."

The other green-cladded hero smiled at him. "And I got yours," he said playfully, rubbing the top of the younger man's head.  
_

As soon as the remaining search parties arrived in Syspocalypstar, they were flabbergasted by the sight of so much ice. Buildings were covered in frosty white, and larger chunks of ice shrouded the streets as if they had been hit with giant hail. While the others couldn't believe what they were seeing, Master Frown couldn't help but smirk at all the possible misery this was causing. It reminded him of how Frown Town always hated it whenever Snow Day occurred.

"Whoa..." Lloyd muttered as he slowly rolled down the street, avoiding icy obstacles in their way. "This is definitely not something I've seen Zane do, and he's the ice ninja."

Hawkodile scanned their surroundings, very alert. "Looks like we got to defrost this ice queen." Then he chuckled to himself. "Wouldn't it be funny if she was actually a queen? Well, she looks more like a princess with the outfit and everything. Or she was supposed to go to some convention or whatever, pretty sure it's that one-"

"There she is!" Lloyd cried, bringing the car to an abrupt halt.

Rushing past their car was the mysterious woman herself. She looked very angry and annoyed. Ice shot out from her fingers , stopping one of the search party vehicles that was after her.

"Wait!" the man cried from his now frozen car, completely out of her earshot. "You must be hungry after all that running!" he added, holding up a brown bag with the words 'For rescued' written on the front.  
_

Elsa's powers continuously surged through her hands as she barricaded any other people from coming near her. Deep down she didn't want to hurt anyone, but they acted first. She had to protect herself.

"Hey, kid!"

She quickly wheeled around just in time to throw a large impact of ice toward what seemed to be a flying carriage of black. It reminded her of a bat. The contraption immediately fell to the ground, Elsa running in the other direction.

Batman opened the top of the Batwing, grimacing at the sight of so much white overwhelming his trademark color. "Darn it! Not even Mr. Freeze was this good of a shot! Ugh, not enough black..."

Elsa came across a wide river, glittering purple, pink, and other colors like some wild concoction. She quickly leaped, the water hardening as soon as it met her feet. Soon, all of it froze as she ran across it, earning a shortcut away from all these people after her. No one could reach her, the ice too slippery for any of them to handle.

Just as she sure things would be easier, someone suddenly skated right next to her. She gasped in horror, seeing the strange man in orange she immediately recognized from the other day.  
~

"Uh, hey, there!" Emmet greeted awkwardly, wobbling a little on his ice skates. "So, um...you like to skate too?"

Giving him a confused look, the mysterious woman bolted away.

"Wait!" the construction worker cried. "It's okay if you don't know! I can teach you!"

As soon as she made it onto dry land, the woman found herself intercepted by some flying, pink...cat?

"Hiiii!" Unikitty greeted cheerfully. "I'm Unikitty! Welcome, kind stranger who obviously isn't from around here!"

The powerful woman's heart raced, seeing just how close this...creature...was to her face. Her eyes widened further upon seeing a second one that was blue and...a dog?

"Oh, boy, we found you!" Puppycorn exclaimed happily, wagging his tail.

The woman, although looking remorseful, opened her palms toward them.

"Look out!"

The brother and sister were immediately tackled by Lloyd, all three hitting the ground just as a tree was consumed in ice.

"Cool!" Puppycorn said in awe, not sharing the concern both his sister and the green ninja had.

"You guys okay?" Hawkodile cried, rushing over to them. "Greenja bro, you alright?" he asked, offering a hand to him.

Lloyd accepted it and slowly got up, before turning toward the woman that nearly made his friends into popsicles. Hawkodile noticed her as well, and before he could do anything, Lloyd stopped him. His green eyes met her blue ones, and he immediately saw just how much fear there was. The young lady herself merely stared back, trembling but held her ground. The expression on her face was that of uncertainty yet regretful of what she did. Lloyd couldn't hold that against her, knowing what it was like to be afraid.

"H-hey..." he greeted slowly, taking a step toward her.

The tall lady took a step back, breathing heavily in fright.

"Easy...easy..." he said carefully, giving the individual an assuring look. "We don't mean any harm...we just want to help..."

The woman had a hard time relaxing herself, but she did gaze at Lloyd rather curiously. She would feel a lot more certain had it not been for this other creatures that were behind this male of some sort. The blue and pink ones next to this rather aggressive-looking being that looked more like a griffon, save for the reptilian tale that stuck out.

"It's okay..." Lloyd continued calmly, taking another tedious step.

Just as he nearly closed the distance between them, and the woman was beginning to relax, the green ninja noticed someone sneak up behind her. And holding a mechanical saw blade.

His eyes widened in horror as Dr. Fox's widened in excitement, and practically psychotic grin on her face as she prepared to 'experiment'.

"Watch out!" Lloyd cried.

The mysterious woman screamed as he rushed over, pushing her away just as Dr. Fox's saw blade could make contact. However, the woman's long, flowing cape wasn't so lucky, and was torn from her dress in one loud rip that echoed through Syspocalypstar.  
~

Elsa landed on her knees. She watched as a part of her dress fell onto the ground with a graceful yet broken thud. She glanced over her shoulder, horrified to see that only a little bit of the cape remained onto her backside, as if it had been torn away by someone's own cruel hands.

She looked toward the male being who had come at her. His green eyes could only apologize so much, but it was hard for her to trust them. The Arendelle queen really thought she could trust them.

Quickly getting to her feet, Elsa let out a tearful grunt as she released her ice on all of them, especially on the strange fox being with glasses that could have killed her. Soon, ice barricaded them from getting near her, giving her time to run away once again.

"Wait!" called the voice belonging to the male who had seemed so kind to her.  
~

Watching her run away, no doubt her fears having doubled, Lloyd felt awful. He glanced over at the clothe that had been attached to her costume, and the feeling worsened. However, remorse was immediately replaced with anger upon seeing Dr. Fox inspecting the clothing, as if nothing had happened just seconds ago.

"What the heck, Fox?" the green ninja demanded.

"Huh?" Unikingdom's royal scientist said as she turned toward him.

"What the heck were you thinking?" he yelled.

"Science is always on the mind, my dear teenager," she responded casually, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

Lloyd gritted his teeth, wanting to just inflict a ninja move on her and see how it felt. "Well, your 'science' basically freaked her out!"

"Yes, a very interesting reaction from the test subject," Dr. Fox said, writing it down on a piece of paper.

"Test subject?" Lloyd screamed. "How the heck did Unikitty ever-"

"Wait!" the aforementioned princess intervened as her eyes darted left and right. "Has anyone seen Puppycorn?"  
_

The prince of the Unikingdom bounded down the street, avoiding icy boulders and slippery ground as he searched for the mysterious woman. He was determined to give her his flowers and become friends!

"Now where did she go?" she asked himself. "Boy it's hard to find her in all this!"

He stopped in front of one of the tallest buildings, which was covered in ice. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"I know!" he exclaimed before heading through the doors and reaching the nearest elevator.

His tail wagged patiently, listening to the soothing music that played. After a few minutes, the elevator managed to reach the roof.

"I'll be able to spot her from up here!" he said with unending optimism.

However, as soon as his paws met the floor, he began skidding uncontrollably. It was all ice.

"Oh, no, my flowers!" he cried as they fell out of his grasp. Immediately, he slid on his belly and glided toward them before making a grab.

In doing so, he fell from the roof.

Puppycorn screamed as he descended, while still clutching onto his flowers. He quickly reached out toward a jagged protrusion from the ice that stuck to the building, and clung to it as hard as he could.

"Help!" he called out fearfully. He dared to look down, and quickly closed his eyes upon seeing just how far a fall it could be.

His sister and the rest of the citizens from below spotted him holding on for dear life.

"Puppycorn!" Unikitty cried out frantically.  
~

Elsa hid behind a building, still breathing heavily from what she just experienced back there. She ran her hands over what remained of the long flowing cape that had been made by her own powers. While saddened, it was a small price to pay for her life.

She dared a peek toward the inhabitants she narrowly avoided. Ice was everywhere, an indication that she did a good job 'negotiating' with these people. That should take care of them before they even thought of hunting her down again.

Just as she was about to run back into hiding, she heard screams and gasps before noticing all these people were looking at something high above. Elsa gazed up, and her mouth fell in shock.

That little, blue, dog-like creature was hanging from a very high place, trying to hold on to keep from falling.

"Hang on, Puppycorn!"

Elsa's eyes darted toward the crowd and spotted the pink, cat-like creature she met earlier. The expression of fear was not lost on her face.

"Sis, I'm slipping!" the one known as Puppycorn cried as his little paws were losing their grasp.

"Don't let go, little bro!"

"Little bro?" Elsa murmured in surprise before watching the blue being dangle.

Even for people who hunted her down and seemed merciless in their pursuit, they had families. Suddenly, Elsa's mind went back to her and Anna. How she had sacrificed herself to years of solitude in order to protect her. She had nearly lost her that day.

Elsa's eyes welled up, realizing that this pink creature could lose her brother if nothing was done.  
~

Puppycorn groaned, mouth still clamped around the flowers as his grip began to loosen. They slipped and he began to plummet. Crying out as the wind hit him below, screams echoed from where his sister stood as the young prince continued to fall.

However, a blur of white and blue shot out and grabbed Puppycorn. Next thing the prince knew, he was sliding along a spiral of ice courtesy of his savior.  
~

Elsa had never done anything like this with her powers before, but she seemed to be getting the hang of it. With the blue creature in one arm, she extended the other to continuously build a bridge of ice. She slid it, carrying herself as if she was riding water. It was rather exhilarating. The wind in her hair and the feel of ice surrounding her, it was the equivalent of sliding down the staircase back at the castle.

Soon she found a safe place for them to slide toward. She sloped in front of a shop that sold beverages until her heels skidded them to a halt.

"Are you okay?" she asked the creature worriedly as she placed him on his feet. "Are you hurt? Is anything broken?"

"That was so cool!" the one she asked known as Puppycorn exclaimed, practically forgetting he had nearly fallen to his death a few moments ago. "Can we do that again?"

Despite everything that just happened, Elsa couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle. She had to admit, for an odd creature, he was kind of cute.

However, it didn't last long as she suddenly found themselves surrounded by the inhabitants she had tried so hard to avoid. Without thinking, she knelt down and held Puppycorn, initially worried some kind of harm might be done to him as well.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot!" he said before holding up his present. "These flowers are for you!"

Elsa stared at the gift for a moment, before awkwardly accepting them. From her perspective, they didn't look like flowers, but she didn't dare mention that.

Smiling triumphantly, the young prince of the Unikingdom wagged his tail. "I'm Puppycorn, by the way!"

Then he pointed at the others.

"And that's my sister Unikitty! Oh, and that's Lloyd, Hawkodile, Richard, Dr. Fox, Emmet, Lucy, Batman, Brock, Master Frown-"

As he spouted out names, Elsa merely took her time looking at some of the faces she already recognized. They didn't attempt any attack at all.

"-Benny, Metal Beard, General Mayhem, everyone else whose names I can't remember at the moment, oh, yeah, and the one you froze is Bad Cop!"

As if on cue, Richard pushed the still encased officer. However, he managed to pick off enough ice for Bad Cop's face to move again.

"H-hello..." he greeted, teeth chattering.

Elsa stared at him blankly, recalling their little 'meeting' earlier.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" one of them, whom she was certain was called Emmet, came over to her.

"What?" the ice queen said, giving him an odd look.

"Falling from the sky, and all that running to boot!" the construction worker chuckled. "Man, you must be starving!" Then he turned to the crowd. "Hey, everyone! You still got the emergency food, right?"

At that moment, every single individual pulled out a brown paper bag. Each of them had the same written text on the front that said: FOR RESCUED.

"Rescued?" Elsa asked aloud, mind trying to function all of this. "So you guys...aren't my enemies?"

"Enemies?" Emmet exclaimed in surprise. "No! We're just nice people who saw you needed help. After you disappeared from the hospital yesterday, we were practically searching the entire universe for you!" He smiled. "Phew! We're just glad you didn't hurt yourself!"

Her cheeks reddened, and she felt incredibly embarrassed that all of this...was one big misunderstanding.

"Um, pardon me for saying this..." she managed to speak. "But in terms of communication, you are sort of really bad at it." She pointed at Dr. Fox. "That one with the glasses tried to harm me."

"I wasn't going to harm you!" Unikingdom's royal scientist insisted. "I just wanted a see what was inside you and how those ice powers of yours work!"

"Fox, shut up!" Lloyd growled at her before flashing Elsa an apologetic smile. "Yeah, don't mind her. She's just usually crazy."

"I have a degree!" the female fox argued. "You're still in high school!"

Elsa could only stare at all of them. There was no hint of threat in any of their faces, only sincere concern. She gazed down at the present she received from Puppycorn.

"I'm just...I'm really confused here," she admitted sheepishly.

Emerging from the crowd, a pink face with eyes and the body of so many colors morphed in front of her. Elsa's heart leaped. It was the same creature she had met the other day, the one who could shapeshift into practically anything.

"It's alright, baby," Queen Whatevra assured her gently. "I'll explain everything."  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Finally got this up before Frozen II opening weekend ends! In case you're wondering, this story was already planned from start to finish, and somehow I will wedge in or mention Elsa's "side adventure" (which is the sequel) when this is all finally done. All I can say is that the Unikitty cast play bigger roles than you think. ;)_**  
_

"Here we are," Queen Wanabideclared as the platform raised them high above the entire city.

After explaining as best she could to Elsa, the young, mysterious woman was still left confused. But at least she wasn't entirely clueless. She received as much information about the place she somehow landed in. And that these "creatures" she initially assumed dangerous were merely people. Citizens of this universe that had searched for her out of the concern and kindness of their own hearts.

It still left Elsa in awe that every single individual had been willing to help an absolute stranger. She knew she was practically a foreign being in this odd world, and yet that didn't prevent them from wanting to help.

When the shapeshifting woman namedQueen Wanabiwanted to show her something, Elsa had been skeptical at first. But with much assurance she followed the proclaimed royal of this world onto the platform. When it moved, she felt a bit shaky. Thankfully, Queen Wanabilaid a gentle "hand" behind Elsa as they ascended above the skies like some kind of magical stairwell.

She was told it was called an elevator.

Elsa gazed in awe at the surrounding buildings, which were practically a rainbow of fantasy and wild, imaginative dreams. While nothing like the construction of Arendelle, there was a sense of child-like demeanor among this place. The sight almost had the ice queen forget her woes of being so far away from home, and she wished Anna and the others could witness this as well.

Beauty aside, Elsa was still so overwhelmed with questions. How did she end up here? How did such a place exist beyond the world she lived in? Why did the food she was given closely resemble some kind of toys, yet it tasted like ordinary food the moment she sank her teeth into it? And where was home?

She kept from blurting all these questions at once, not wanting to upset the kind people she most certainly had caused trouble for earlier. No doubt they had just as much questions, and retained just as much patience for the right time to ask as well.

"It's beautiful," Elsa complimented with sincerity. "I guess I was so busy running for my life...I never noticed." she added sheepishly.

Down below, she watched as people worked to rid the ice. Guilt snagged its way into her serene mindset, and her smile immediately disappeared.

Queen Wanabi noticed her disarray. "You didn't know. You were just defending yourself."

Elsa couldn't bare to look at her, eyes glued to all the damages these innocent people were left to fix. It brought back memories of her coronation, when winter nearly hurt her own kingdom. While she didn't exactly bring a snowstorm into this unusual world, she did freeze an innocent man (what was his name, Bad Cop?), and a poor, vulnerable, talking dog could have been severely injured.

"Your people were willing to get hurt just to help me," she said solemnly. "How can anyone forgive me after the harm I unleashed?"

The larger, pink former gazed at her sympathetically. "Look, honey, believe it or not, a lot worse things happened long before you came. And we forgave he-who-I-won't-mention for almost destroying the entire universe and stuff."

Elsa whipped her head toward Wanabi. "Wait...what?"

"The point is," the shapeshifter continued, "whatever happened before, it's okay. We're just glad you're safe." She offered the petite young woman a smile. "And welcome to Syspocalypstar."

"Oh, is that what the name of this kingdom is?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, and where are you from, sugar?" Wanabi asked.

Elsa swallowed, her heart dropping a little as she reminded herself how far away she was from her family.

"Arendelle," she uttered.

"Hmm, never heard of it," the pink morphing being expressed apologetically.

"Oh, are you sure?" the ice queen questioned, her heart racing fearfully. "I mean, surely you must know-"

"Uh, excuse me?"

Both women turned toward a familiar face, one that Elsa had been curious about since first meeting such a being.

Hawkodile tried not to appear awkward, glancing from Queen Wanabi to the mysterious woman who had plummeted from the sky. Just like everyone else, he kept his distance when Batman's wife wanted to be with the blue-cladded woman in private. As they did so, arrangements had been made for the one known as Elsa, and Hawkodile was sent to inform.

"Uh..." he began, nervously glancing at the tiny, twig-like creature whom he remembered had dangerous ice powers. "Balthazar's ready for her appointment." Hawkodile announced, trying not to make eye contact with Elsa as he focused his attention on Wanabi.

Elsa stared at the unusual creature. He was a sight to behold as it reminded her of countless mythical creatures she only read in books. Granted, she had already met Kristoff's family, so how could it have been any surprise she was face-to-face with a winged beast of some kind that could speak? Although the areas of green on his bodice were a bigger surprise, completely contrasting with his brown, bird-like features. He most certainly seemed built like Kristoff too.

"Oh, good!" the queen of many shapes said happily.

Hawkodile gave a quick nod before dashing off, just barely able to escape without catching a glance at Elsa. Said woman watched him leave, her curiosity growing.

"Appointment?" Elsa asked in confusion. "What appointment?"

"Oh, honey, you've been running ragged for the past two days!" QueenWanabilaughed. "A spa treatment is what you need after what you've been through. Also..."

She gestured with a long, brick-like tentacle toward the other woman's dress. Elsa glanced over her shoulder, having forgotten that her cape had been torn off earlier.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Alfred can find something for you," Queen Wanabipromised. "At least..." she looked up and down Elsa's figure, which certainly differed compared to a majority of the universe's citizens. "...I hope so."  
_

After riding in what she thought was a carriage, when it was actually something called a 'car', Elsa and Wanabi stopped in front of a brightly lit building that seemed almost crystalized. The long-braided queen gazed at the building in awe, its architecture reminding her of a castle. A castle particularly made of ice, which she remembered was still in the mountains of Arendelle, where Marshmellow and his little snowgie companions were currently residing in. Her blue eyes sparkled, once again thinking of home and failing to notice many glancing in her direction.

She silently followed Wanabiinto the building, greeted by the crystalized interior and smell of peonies. Elsa watched as several individuals were being attended toby servants adorned in dark colors. She squinted at one of them, curious by such a sightwith the person's seemingly flawless, pale skin, sparkling hair, and rather pointy front teeth.

Suddenly, it hit her and she stifled a gasp upon remembering the particular scary books she had read as a little girl.

"Are they..." she managed to whisper toward Watanabe. "...vampires?"

"Attractive teen vampires."

She almost jumped before facing one who was as sparkly as his hair and pointed teeth. And a cape...of course, what vampire was without a cape?

"Greetings," he said with tranquil expression, "I am Balthazar. Welcome to our peaceful spa resort. Elsa, I presume?"

"Um..." the blue-cladded queen tried to speak, unable to tear her eyes away from his fangs. She remembered how her books often described that vampire's fangs were dirtied from all the blood they sucked, but this guy's teeth were so perfectly white!

"Namaste, Elsa," he continued before bowing. "It's always a pleasure to meet new people."

Before she knew it, Elsa was seated and brought over to one of the non-vampire workers, which appeared to be some large, squid-like being with doll-like eyes. Trying to relax, she forced herself not to squirm as her braid was being undone. She had never changed her braid, having been accustomed to it with the sparkling snowflakes she added upon touch. The snowflakes faded instantly once she felt hair over her shoulders.

While her hair was tended to, she glanced at the other people in the building. Many faces were recognized, among them was the bird-like creature from earlier. He and the blonde-haired boy with green eyes she recalled meeting were getting massages. Behind them, she spotted Puppycorn and his sister sitting under some kind of contraptions with a giant bowl over their heads. Elsa even spotted Emmet, his orange outfit able to be seen from miles, laying on another chair while getting what appeared to be his feet scrubbed.

Despite all the odd-looking people and the entirely new culture surrounding her, somehow it just felt natural, if for a moment. Elsa closed her eyes as another 'attractive teen vampire' worker covered her face in some kind of orange slime, that smelled incredibly good that she almost wanted to eat it. The Arendelle queen sighed, feeling the tenseness leave as she accepted the treatment. Music she was certainly not familiar with played in the background, and it added to the already serene atmosphere she was drinking in.

Home was still on her mind, as did her family, but, goodness, this spa was amazing!

As she felt the orange goo on her face dry, Elsa remembered how she and Anna threw themselves a slumber party (along with Olaf, of course), and had their faces covered in green. They had been like two little girls, making up for lost time and having fun. Elsa was sure how much her friends would have loved this spa.

She was so relaxed and near sleep, she didn't hear the frustration from the worker behind her.

"What do you mean it's hard?" another worker asked, having come over to see what the problem was. "You can't braid it back?"

"I've never dealt with anything like this before!" the one working on Elsa's hair hissed. "I mean, you just pop it off and exchange it with a new piece! But this ain't something you just pop off!"

In the end, they decided to keep her hair down.

Once the face mask was removed and her hair was done with, Elsa stared at her reflection. She couldn't remember the last time she had her hair down like this; she forgot just how long it actually was. She ran her fingers down the long waves, having been smoothed by the incredible treatment of these spa workers. Elsa had to admit, it was a nice look. Anna would certainly agree.

It felt weird shedding herself of the dress she had worn for so long, watching it placed in a basket to be washed. She even removed her shoes, getting into soft, comfy bed slippers and a robe. Elsa almost felt like an entirely different person as she stared at the mirror once more.

She turned and saw what was certain to be a much older man, wearing glasses as well as a dark suit. He was inspecting a rack of clothes she was sure were meant for her to try on.

"She's a bit taller than expected," the man explained to Wanabi. "I could just provide her one of Hawkodile's outfits."

"His style will be too big on her, Alfred," Wanabi argued. "Is there not anything she can wear? I mean, she can't continue to wear that! Dr. Fox ruined it, remember?"

"I could certainly make something, although it may take a lot of time and fabric," the one known as Alfred promised as he took out a tape measure.

"Uh, it's okay," Elsa called out to both of them.

She smiled nervously as they glanced back at her.

"I can...well..."

Raising her hand, ice danced around her arm, covering it in a crystal blue sleeve before it enveloped the rest of her body. Removing her robe and slippers, she tried not to by shy as eyes drew to the spectacle that was her making an entirely new wardrobe. Snowflakes circled before landing in a pattern on what was a blue-cladded blouse and matching tights.

"Wow..." Lloyd and Hawkodile both said in awe.

Dr. Fox was practically drooling with excitement, already making plans for when she would finally have her 'test subject' in the lab to know more about these powers.

"That was so cool!" Puppycorn exclaimed alongside his sister.

"Wow, ice powers are so awesome!" Unikitty agreed. "I wonder if she can make snow cones!"

Emmet walked over, holding his phone. "Hey, that was really cool? Mind doing a little more? I'd like to record and forward it to some friends. I will totally forward it to you since you're a friend too, obviously!"

The one he held up his device, Elsa panicked before backing away.

"What is that?" she asked fearfully.

The construction worker looked at her in confusion. "Oh, well, this is a phone. Newest one on the market." He gave a sheepish smile. "I guess you're more of a flip-phone kind of gal? Or one of those tappy-tappy ones that look like a mini computer?"

"Flip-phones?" Elsa repeated in confusion. "Computers?"

Emmet's smile dropped. "Wait...you have no idea what those are?"

Everyone immediately gasped.

"Okay, whoa..." Batman, having come back from the sauna with a towel wrapped around his waist, said in disbelief. "What are you, from the 90s or something? Because if you are, that's no problem for me. I was popular in the 90s. Really beats what I've become in the 2010s."

"What?" Elsa said in confusion. "No, that's silly," she added with a chuckle that sounded more hesitant than calm. "I'm not from the future. I'm 1840 just like the rest of you."

Unikitty and Wanabi, both having been drinking smoothies, immediately spat out.

"Okay..." the dark knight himself said slowly, staring at the woman incredulously. "Yeah, that is way before I even existed. Like way before DC even became a thing. Definitely way before Marvel too, and Stan Lee was _super_old.

"1840?" his queen and wife cried in shock.

"So you're actually, like, super old or super behind or something?" Unikitty exclaimed, being a 'veteran' to emojis, hashtags, frozen yogurt, and especially all things pop. 1840 definitely had none of those.

Murmurs echoed through the building, some people glancing at Elsa as they spoke aloud their surprise at the reveal. Elsa herself felt rather uncomfortable, unsure what the issue was all of a sudden.

"Am I... something here?" she asked with an awkward smile.

"Something?" Unikitty cried. "You're missing everything!" She wheeled toward Puppycorn. "She was obviously brought to our universe for a reason! Because her universe is _soooo __boring_!"

Puppycorn gasped. "Boring? You mean like all her life she's had no TV, no skateboards..." He began to tremble. "No...pizza?"

"I have no idea what any of those are," Elsa admitted, still forcing the smile on her face to appear courteous.

"That's so tragic..." the younger royal of the Unikingdom whimpered.  
_

Elsa awkwardly shifted her eyes from Wanabi to the man she mentioned was her husband known as Batman. His black getup and that intimidating mask he seemed to always wear (not to mention the rather dark and gritty voice he always projected), the name definitely suited him. She nearly forgot that just earlier she had frozen his flying contraption.

Sitting between the couple, she glanced over at the others present around the table. They were the same faces she had met earlier, although names were still lost on her. But she still remembered Puppycorn's, and his sister was named Unikitty. The latter's presence was just as peculiar as her brother's, so brightly pink in the cross-species of both a cat and a unicorn; she looked like something out of a young child's fantasy. Those two seemed to always be with the other characters consisting of the large, rather intimidating, bird-like creature whose eyes were always covered; the one with glasses whom Elsa was certain was a cat like Unikitty; and a floating gray brick whose facial expressions always appeared stoic.

She glanced over at the other characters that were with them, spotting the man in orange who wanted to 'record' her earlier at the spa. And there was the seemingly younger man with blonde hair and green eyes, sitting next to him. They looked fairly normal compared to the rest depending on appearance; the woman with blue and pink hair was difficult to determine if she wasn't 'cheery' like Unikitty or 'edgy' like the one known as Batman.

They were all in this private room for one thing: to determine Elsa's fate.

Well, it wasn't exactly worded like that, per se, but Batman called it that because it sounded...cooler?

In actuality, they were all gathered here to hear Elsa's story. They already knew about the ice powers, and were still flabbergasted over the fact she really was from 'the great-great-great-grandparents' days', but they were curious to know more, and hopefully help her situation.

Across the table sat a normal-looking individual with a head of what seemed to be curly hair.

"Well, as you know, I'm President Business," he said cheerfully, "and as the head of the entire universe, we as a community want to know you more. Like...where did you come from?"

Elsa blinked for a moment. "I...I come from Arendelle."

"Arendelle...nice...nice name," he followed while scribbling down info. "And what was your occupation in this place called Arendelle?"

She shifted awkwardly. "Well, I am...was...their queen."

As soon as that last word sank in, it was Unikitty and Wanabi, both having orange juice to drink, spat out once again.

"Wait, what?" Wanabi gasped, just realizing that she had been hanging out with someone who had the same position as her.

"You're royalty?" Unikitty cried in amazement, floating upward in a puff of rainbows.

Elsa quickly leaned back just as the flying creature zoomed across the table toward her face, blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"That is so cool!" Unikitty expressed happily. "It's so nice to meet another one to add to the list of princesses, which is, well, duh, ME!" she added with a giggle.

"Princess..." the floating brick among her group expressed unenthusiastically. "She's not a princess, she's a queen."

"Oh, Rick, what difference does that make?" the younger royal snorted. "Queen, princess, duchess, they're all the same!"

"Actually, a duchess' position is more of a-" he began but was cut off as Unikitty let out a horrified gasp.

"Who's watching your kingdom while you're here?" she exclaimed.

Elsa, having finally been given her moment to speak again, swallowed. "Well, my sister, Anna...I'm sure she and the others can take care of Arendelle. She's a very responsible princess who truly has the kingdom at heart. But..."

She looked down, just mentioning her sibling's name making her heart ache all over again.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized quietly, a few blonde strands hiding a part of her face as she lowered her head. "I just...I just wish to be home. I'm so worried about my family, and they have no idea where I am."

The others gave her sympathetic looks, Unikitty practically on the verge of tears feeling so sorry for her. Elsa hated to appear so weak, but it really did hurt. For thirteen years, she had been forced to distance herself from Anna out of fear of hurting her. She could have lost her sister for good had love not come and save the day. Now Anna had lost her, with no idea that Elsa was millions of miles away. Or worlds away since this place had to be some alternate, more 'updated' version compared to Arendelle.

Lifting her head, she stared at the inhabitants pleadingly. She pointed toward the ceiling. "Before I landed in your realm, I was sucked in by some weird storm that took me away from Arendelle."

The others listened to her attentively, some leaning in at the interest of her story.

"It didn't take my sister or anyone else," she continued, "just me. And next thing I knew, it was all dark, and I was walking through literally nothing. I mean, I crossed over some random bridge before it just disappeared and then I started falling." She gulped, reflecting on such a scary moment. "I think I was just out of it by that time, and probably a little loopy because of the effect offalling at an extremely fast rate along with gravitational pull or something, and uh...well, this guy saved me."

Hawkodile flinched when she gestured in his direction.

"At least, I think it was," she said. "I know I passed outbefore I even could tell."

Unikitty's bodyguard shifted uncomfortably, glancing over at his greenja bro. "Um, well, actually, Lloyd-"

"Came in to check on the both of you after this guy helped you," his best friend cut in. "Yeah! See, you really were rescued by _this guy_!" he added, nudging the older individual insistently.

Hawkodile smiled, embarrassed. A little guilt had been lingering over the possibility that he really took Lloyd's moment to shine rescuing who was revealed to be a literal royal in distress. But he should have known how forgiving his best friend was, and held nothing against it. The cross-breed bird just beamed. Lloyd grinned back at him.

Elsa glanced at him momentarily before turning to the attentive group. "So can you guys help me get home?" she voiced, trying to hide her desperation.

The group of oddballs turned to one another awkwardly. President Business himself hid behind his papers; his job never had him deal with something like this before. Mostly he expected Emmet or even Lucy to handle it as always.

The construction worker himself lightly coughed, turning to Lucy in hopes that maybe she had something. She shrugged, shaking her head.

"Uh, well..." Emmet began carefully. "We can email them and...oh, wait, I forgot you're somewhere that is literally behind the times...shoot."

Elsa inhaled, holding her head high as she tried not to fret over the situation. "Are you saying there's no way I can get home?"

"We didn't exactly say that!" the orange-cladded figure assured. "I mean, sure getting you back might look impossible-"

"So you're saying that it's impossible for me to get home," Elsa concluded miserably.

"I didn't say that either!" he insisted nervously.

"Uh, yeah, you just did," Batman pointed out.

Immediately, Elsa stood up from her seat, startling everyone. Hands on the table, she searched desperately for anyone who appeared to have any solution.

"If there is anything you can do to get me back home, then please, I beg of you!" she cried, on the verge of tears."I promise to pay you back in any way, I just want to see my sister and our family again!" She turned from Wanabito Emmet to Unikitty to even Puppycorn. "Please! I've I've lost my family once! I can't go through it again!"

Hitching a breath, Elsa just stared at the floor, before plopping back into her seat. The night of her coronation came flooding back, the image of her running away from her kingdom and her sister haunting her once again. The ice, the snow, the feeling of loneliness eating her inside, it was becoming too much for her.

She felt a gentle nudge against her arm and looked over to see Puppycorn, who had trotted over to comfort her. His large brown eyes gazed into her blue ones, and the sound of a dog-like whimper emerged from his throat. Elsa was unable to smile at him, although she allowed herself to pet him on the head in appreciation.

Everyone sat in silence, realizing just how big this problem was. Emmet himself wished he could relate to her. Well, actually, he sort of related around maybe 65% (given he had been the very first person in the universe to witness the Man Upstairs and his family, Lucy having witnessed the wife of the Man Upstairs a few years later when Armageddon happened). The need to be with people one loved, however, was certainly relevant to Emmet. Prior to meeting Lucy and his friends, he had been a lonely guy whose only companion was his plant (whom he was certain had longed for friends just as much).

And when the entire universe had been doomed twice (the second one being a little bit of his fault), he thought he would be that lonely guy again. Seeing Elsa go through something similar made Emmet come to a decision.

Standing up from his seat, all heads turned toward him as he tried to offer the most assuring of smiles toward their new friend.

"It may take some time, but we'll figure out some way to get you back home," he promised. "I hope you're okay with that."

He awaited an answer, gazing patiently at the woman whom he wanted to lift a burden off her shoulders. Elsa exhaled quietly, closing her eyes as she calmed herself.

"Yes," she said softly. "Of course I am. I can't expect you to suddenly just come up with an idea that will get me back to Arendelle in just five minutes." She gave a gentle yet sad smile. "I can wait."

Emmet beamed. "Okay, great! Until then, you can stay over at our place! We got an endless supply of toast there!"

Elsa's smile widened a bit more. As ridiculous as that sounded, she did like bread.

"Wait a minute," Lucy intervened. She flashed a quick smile at Elsa before turning to Emmet in disbelief. "Uh, Emmet, our place? Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah, it seems reasonable, right?" her significant other responded casually. "I mean, what's there to be worried about?"

Lucy quickly averted her gaze, trying not to blush. "Uh, no reason! Just...uh..."

"You know, Batman and I were thinking of letting her stay at one of our many estates," Queen Wanabi declared, with her husband nodding.

"Yeah, we were thinking of letting her have a taste of Gotham and all its dark yet upbeat atmosphere," the man of bats added.

It was then Unikitty floated above all of them. "Aww, but we want her to stay with us at the castle back in the Unikingdom!" she whined.

"Princess, I don't mean to doubt your generosity," Richard spoke up, "but you can't even remember to care for a pet unless I have to do it myself."

"Oh, Rick, this is way more fun than taking care of a pet!" she insisted. "This is taking care of a new friend!" She flew over to Elsa, giddily smiling with excitement. "Who's a princess too!"

"Queen," Richard corrected bluntly.

"Whatever!" Unikitty chuckled. "Oh, Elsa, please tell me you'll stay with us! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

The blonde woman herself leaned back in her seat, almost wedged into the leather as the younger royal practically zoomed into her face. Even if Elsa wanted to refuse, it was impossible with that expression begging her. Honestly, she didn't mind where she was staying, whether it was a house full of toast or some estate surrounded by people like Batman. Although just the name 'Unikingdom' made her curious about such a place.

Suddenly, Puppycorn, who never left Elsa's side, began hopping up and down. "Yeah, please! Please, stay with us!"

One look at his face, and Elsa knew where her decision laid.

"Uh, sure," she responded in a casual tone. "I mean, why not?"

"YAY!" the siblings cheered, and Elsa could have sworn she saw literally pieces that seem to sparkle atop their heads.

"Great idea, Unikitty," President Business, who had been silent and doodling on his papers, offered supportingly. "Now, can you please not your rainbow dust or whatever you call it back in the Unikingdom keep dropping on the table? Seriously, we just had this waxed."

"Sorry!" Unikitty giggled apologetically as she landed back on the floor.

"You know I just realized something..." Richard began. "If Unikitty can fly, why didn't she use that ability to save Puppycorn in the first place?"

"Probably the dramatic tension of it all?" Batman suggested. "Or, you know, she just plain forgot."

"Well, it's settled then," Emmet concluded, not noticing the relieved expression on Lucy's face. "Any questions?" he asked toward the entire room.

"Yeah, I got one," Batman asked before turning to Elsa. "About those crazy hardcore powers of yours. Were they from an experiment gone wrong or some kind of shady deal? I mean, what's your origin story? Is it anything like mine? Because if it is, that's definitely not copyright."

Elsa blinked, even more confused by whatever came out of his mouth. "Um, I was born with these powers."

"Well, that's an easy route," Batman concluded to his wife, who merely nodded.

"Fascinating!" Dr. Fox said with anticipation. "Tell me, how do you feel about being put on a table and examined?"

"What?" Elsa exclaimed, nearly horrified.

Quickly, Lloyd intervened, latching a hand onto Dr. Fox's mouth as he smiled apologetically to the newcomer. "Yeah, she was just kidding! Dr. Fox can be such a joker."

"I...didn't get the joke," the ice-powered queen expressed with a perplexed look.

"Yeah, she's not great with jokes," the green ninja said quickly before glaring at Unikingdom's top scientist.  
_

Elsa was silent as she boarded what Unikitty explained was called a 'bus', nodding to the people who remained in Syspocalypstar. With her decision to go to the Unikingdom, the princess wasted no time wanting to get there as soon as possible. Elsa sat in a single seat by herself, the others sitting next to each other while the gray brick whom she learned was named Richard began to drive. The queen herself had two questions she didn't dare voice out: 1) How is such a carriage possible without horses? 2) How is Richard able to drive if he has no hands?

Gazing out the window, she watched as Wanabi and the others continued waving farewell to her. Elsa returned with a small wave of her own, sincerely grateful for everything they had been doing for her. She really was grateful Unikitty and her group of friends were willing to take her in, and she and her brother seemed very nice (if not a little too hyper at times).

She dared not look in the direction of the towering, bird-like being whose eyes were always hidden, nor did she make a glance over at the red-orange cat (or was she a fox according to what she barely heard back in the meeting room?) with glasses. Elsa kept to herself, trying to not seem more awkward than she already felt. After all, she barely knew these people for a day and she was going to stay in the same building as them. She hoped over time she would be able to get better acquainted with them.

During the ride, she gazed out the window as Syspocalypstar began to disappear behind them. Tall buildings were replaced with trees. Grass was replaced with desert land. Then the desert land was replaced with colorful walls of rainbow colors that shone so brightly, Elsa had to shield her eyes.

"We're here!" Unikitty announced as the bus came to a stop.

The door opened and everyone immediately rushed out. Elsa was the last to descend the steps, taking in the sun that shone with what she wasn't sure looked like a literal smile.

"Allow me, Your Highness."

She looked up to see the gray brick known as Richard bow to her. Next thing she knew, Elsa felt _something _daintily take her hand before assisting her down the last step.

"Um, thank you, sir," she said politely, feeling her hand being released. She shivered a bit from that experience.

Elsa's mouth slowly fell open in awe as she gazed at her surroundings making up what was known as the Unikingdom. Just as she had seen Syspocalypstar, this sight certainly took her breath away.

The castle was tall and brightly pink, with a beautiful waterfall at the front. She also took note that the building had quite a similar design to a certain pink cat and unicorn hybrid. It was unlike any castle she had ever seen, and she and Anna had witnessed countless castle designs during their latest travels.

It was not just the castle that made her breathless. The sight of the kingdom itself was one to behold. The gardens were lovely with flowers so uniquely designed, Elsa almost couldn't believe they were real. When she bent down to particular bed of flowers, she almost gasped as they awakened upon her presence. A hand laid to her beating chest as she watched the plants let out tiny, child-like yawns, before giggling.

Astounded, Elsa regarded the buildings that made up this kingdom. They were unlike the houses and businesses that made up Arendelle. These were more 'modern times', a word she had learned from Unikitty. For some reason they made Elsa feel like a child playing with her toys, which made her all warm and nurtured deep down for some reason.

But the colors! Oh, the colors were unlike anything she had ever seen, even in the finest of paintings! The colors representing this kingdom were fresh, vibrant, like splashes of an eccentric artist wanting to bring a canvas to life! And, dare she believe it, there was a large, rainbow that arched over a stream. A literal rainbow!

Elsa could not stop gazing at the magnificent colors all around, everything being so bright and somewhat making her feel a bit dull and out of place. To Unikitty and her friends, she certainly felt bland in comparison.

And then there were the people, who were as unique as the buildings themselves. Like Unikitty and her friends, the inhabitants of this kingdom looked just as odd and non-human. Each one so differently shaped, like something out of a children's drawing. Hopefully Elsa would be able to fit among these people.  
~

Sitting among one of the trees, a good distance from the castle, Master Frown peered into his binoculars. He grimaced as he watched the lady known as Elsa being welcomed into the princess' home. Next to him was Brock, who minded his own business while drinking from a juice box.

"Oh, great!" the maker of misery complained as he lowered his specs. "Unikitty is actually going to let her live in the Unikingdom! Great, another addition to this disgusting sugar bowl of sickening sweetness!"

"Why is that even an issue, dude?" his roommate asked uninterestedly. "You don't even know her."

"Yeah, but Princess Giggles is going to make a big deal about everyone getting to know her, make sure people pay attention to her, and kiss up and pity her just because she's so awone and scawed..." he voiced, sounding like a New Jersey infant.

"Well, who could blame her?" Brock reminded. "She's not from around here."

"Which is why it's stupid that she even has to be _here_of all places!" Master Frown cried.  
~

Into throne room Elsa was greeted by a crystal-like design that reminded her of the castle she once built with her own powers. It was like walking into a ballroom made completely of ice. The darker shades of blue that made the walls was like an evening about to unfold just as a dance was about to start. The splashes of color that made up the Unikingdom especially made up this castle as they walked down a hall, which was lined with lovely pictures and décor among walls that just popped with vibrancy. It was far from traditional or royal, and Elsa was honestly impressed.

It was Richard who made his way toward a nearby door. He blew some dust off the front which had been covering a sign with the words scribbled 'Guest Room' on it.

"I hope you'll enjoy your new quarters," he said with his usual monotone as he opened the door with his invisible hands. "We always keep a spare room in perfect condition should we have any new guests."

However, as soon as the door opened, a large amount of random objects piled on top of him. Elsa took a step back as some of the things fell at her feet, which appeared to be stuffed toys and clothes among other items. Richard emerged from the pile, not looking too pleased as he furrowed his brows at Unikitty and Puppycorn.

"I thought I told you to put this all away," he scolded. "Have you been storing your extra stuff in here?"

"Well, it's not like we were actually expecting anyone to stay there!" Puppycorn retorted. "Um, until now..." he added sheepishly, averting his gaze from Elsa.

Even as the group pushed their way in, more items tumbled in their path. Once they made their way to the center of the room, thankfully, there was less crowding the single bed. Seems that was the only thing that had no junk overwhelming it while the rest of the room was like an overfilled car trunk.

"This is ridiculous," Richard huffed. "You two need to get all of this out of here right now." He was met with whines by the royal siblings. "Fine, then I'll just bend myself backwards having to clean up after you once again-"

"Actually, sir?"

They all turned toward Elsa, who rubbed her arms awkwardly. She didn't notice Dr. Fox inspecting her with a magnifying glass while taking notes.

"It's okay," the newcomer assured him. "I mean, you have a bed," she added with a small chuckle. "And a bed is good. Really, this is fine."

Richard appeared unconvinced, his expression softening toward her. "But Your Highness, this seems disrespectful towards you."

"It's not, I promise," Elsa insisted, offering him a sincere smile. "You have all done so much for me already. This room is good enough for me."

Before Richard to disagree, Unikitty intervened.

"Well, you heard her!" the princess said happily. "Now that you have a room, we can go out and hang! We can start by going to the mall, eat some frozen yogurt, play arcade games-"

"Um, actually," Elsa cut in, "I'm really tired. I was hoping to sleep if that's alright."

Unikitty's enthusiastic smile immediately hit the floor. "What?" she cried, hurt that all her plans had to be postponed. "But we were going to do so many fun things together!"

"Princess, she's exhausted," Richard defended. "She's already been through a lot. You can have your play date with her another time, when she gets more adjusted."

"Fine..." Unikitty sighed. Then she looked at Elsa hopefully. "Are you sure you don't want to do anything besides just sleep?"

"I'm sure," the ice-powered queen replied. "Your kingdom and your castle are so beautiful. I really would love to explore this place, I really do. But I really just need to rest first. Is that okay?"

The pink cat-unicorn hybrid, while still disappointed, smiled understandingly. "Okay! Have a nice a nap and we'll see you later!" she said before flying off.

Puppycorn turned to Elsa and handed her something. "I put your flowers in a special bucket of mine. I used it to make mud castles."

Elsa forced another smile as she noticed there was dry mud still visible inside, the flowers gifted to her slightly ruined. "How...sweet."

"Bye!" the dog prince said before bounding after his sister.

Before Dr. Fox and Hawkodile followed after them, she looked over Elsa once more, still keen on making her the next big scientific project.

"Stay fresh and vital!" she said before leaving.

Hawkodile said nothing, not sure what to even say. He and Elsa merely glanced at one another before he followed after the female fox, which left only Richard.

"Your Highness," the gray brick spoke, "should you like to remain in your room for the rest of the day, would you like me to bring dinner later? I promise I won't disturb your sleep and leave it on the table."

Elsa smiled, touched by his kindness and consideration. "That would be great, thank you, sir."

"Please," he insisted gently, bowing to her, "call me Richard."

And with that he offered her what was the first time she had ever seen the gray brick smile. With one last bow, he floated down the hall, leaving her be. Elsa watched as he left, still amazed that someone like him actually existed. She went back into the guest room and closed the door.

Narrowly avoiding items on the floor while trying not to bring the mountains of other random objects to an avalanche, Elsa managed to get to the bed. Laying down, she gazed up at the ceiling, reflecting over what just happened.

Here she was in a whole new world, in an entire different place, with inhabitants that were odd yet so kind. Not just that, the fact that Elsa had been told she was living in what was called the '21st Century' filled her with overwhelming feelings. Science back home was still baffling, especially since her time was 1840. Here, science had overcome boundaries and made a bigger impact on this world than it currently had back in Arendelle. Phones, computers, carriages called cars, and this thing called a 'TV', which, according to Unikitty and Puppycorn was 'the best thing ever invented since tacos'.

What on Earth were tacos? Of course, Elsa didn't dare voice that question out to them, not wanting to seem more foolish than she already appeared.

She thought about what was possibly happening back home. How were Anna and the others coping? How was the kingdom handling the fact that their own queen disappeared in a cloud of gray? She did not worry about her sister taking care of the kingdom during her disappearance, for Elsa knew what a good ruler Anna was even though she was not yet queen.

As she began to drift, Elsa had forgotten just how exhausted her body was from everything that happened. Her loose, blonde hair fell over across her chest as she laid on her side, bare feet brushing against the sheets. Soon she slept, wondering by the time she woke up if all this was merely a dream.  
_

When Elsa awoke, she was greeted by a wonderful aroma. Slowly lifting her head, she realized by the window that was just barely covered with the amount of things piled around the room, it was already evening. The lights in her room were dimmed, save for a certain ray that fell on the table beside her bed. It shone over a tray of food, which appeared to consist of beef, mixed vegetables, and two pieces of bread, along with a glass of milk.

Elsa had to smile, appreciative yet hoping she wasn't being too much trouble for Richard. She looked up toward where the small light was coming from, and noticed it appeared to beam out of some kind of yellowish ball. As soon as she reached for it, she pulled back, astounded just by how warm it was up close. It was almost like a flame on a candlestick, but she was certain these people were way past candlesticks in their time.

The food smelled wonderful, and Elsa's stomach growled in plea. Soon she was consuming everything on her tray, savoring the beef while practically ripping apart the bread like a wolf at its prey. With her belly now full and satisfied, she realized it didn't seem fair to just have the tray sitting here and expecting Richard to just pick it up. From what she had witnessed earlier, he already had his hands (or lack there of) full serving Unikitty and Puppycorn.

Slipping in her shoes, she picked up the tray and quietly exited her room. Creeping down the hall as not to disturb any of the castle's inhabitants, Elsa passed by an open room where she spotted the royal siblings. Both were passed out on the couch, surrounded by more of their toys. She did not make a sound as she continued on her way, not wanting to disturb anyone and cause anymore trouble.

At that moment Elsa realized she had no idea what a 'modern' kitchen might look like. It definitely could not look like the one back home. However, as luck would have it, she noticed a plate of cheese sitting on the floor (for some reason), before realizing that it led right to the kitchen itself.

Right away she could tell this was the castle's kitchen. She saw the washing area for dishes, and there was a storage compartment for holding food. She hurried over to the sink and placed her tray beside it. Satisfied, she turned and exited the kitchen.

Soon as she was in the hall, it dawned on her that she had no idea which way was her room. This castle was still new to her and any one of those doors could be hers. Trying not to panic, Elsa tried not to wake anyone up as she attempted each door.

"No..." she muttered as she peered inside one to see it was a library.

Again and again with each door opened, she found closets, storages, and personal rooms that she didn't question. Frustrated, Elsa somehow found herself going through a door that led to the roof.

"How did I even end up here?" she hissed at herself quietly, before taking in the magnificent view of the Unikingdom.

It looked just as breathtaking in the evening as it did in the day, with its splashes of color layered under a cool, inviting tone of the night sky. Elsa could not believe how many stars were present, having to look really hard back in Arendelle just to find a constellation. Here, there had to be hundreds!

Leaning against the wall, a mild wind blew past Elsa's long hair as she drank in the beauty this unusual world had to offer. If Anna or any of their friends were here to see this right now, they would be just as astounded as she was. Her people could benefit from how this world functioned. In fact, Elsa was already imagining just how much Arendelle could change if they thrived like the inhabitants here did.

She sighed deeply, home making her heart ache again. Elsa remembered once being that little girl in the castle who ultimately refused to allow herself near anyone, especially Anna. Always looking out the window, fearing the harm her powers could cause and wishing she could have been born normal. Here Elsa stood atop the roof of another castle, fearing nothing and only wishing she could see home again.

As she gazed across the Unikingdom, a single tear slid down her cheek. Before she knew it, the young queen silently wept. Her head down, she tried not to sniffle too loudly as she yearned for her family.

A small sound immediately snapped her out of it, Elsa gasping in alarm as she immediately wheeled around.

"Who's there?" she called out, hands extending at her sides should her powers be needed.

While it was still dark, she was able to make out a large figure of brown and green, eyes still hidden even when light was not present.

Hawkodile awkwardly bent down to pick something up, which was a blue hairband that had fallen from the folded clothes he had in his hands.

"Uh, sorry about that..." he said sheepishly, standing up. "I...uh...just got these from Alfred back in Gotham. There some clothes made just for your size. The hairband's from Queen Wanabi."

He swallowed, averting his gaze. Ever since they found Elsa, he wasn't sure how to act properly around her. On one hand, she seemed kind of dangerous with how she used her ice powers to freeze Bad Cop earlier. On the other, she was just an innocent woman wrongly taken from her homeland and somehow winded up here. As Unikingdom's bodyguard, it was his duty to protect and be ever vigilant. From Master Frown, unruly citizens who were angry due to boredom, or any threat that somehow just magically appeared out of nowhere (or caused by one of Dr. Fox's experiments).

"Richard couldn't do it because he's too busy taking care of some large spill in his room," Hawkodile explained, "which was _not_my fault," he added quickly. "So I was going to bring these over to you myself. And when I saw you weren't in your room, I kind of assumed you either got lost or got kidnapped. Thank goodness it was the first one."

It was Elsa's turn to look sheepish. "Yeah, I couldn't find my room. And somehow I ended up here."

She glanced over her shoulder, drinking in the evening view of the kingdom. Her hair danced in the wind as she hugged her arms tightly. Cold never bothered her.

"Your kingdom is so beautiful," she said softly. "It must be great living here."

Hawkodile stood beside her, although kept his distance because some awkwardness still lingered.

"Well, yeah, this place is fun," he uttered as casually as he could, "but danger can lurk around here."

She glanced at him. "Danger?" she asked in disbelief that such a bright, playful town could experience such. "Like what?"

"Well, random acts of anarchy depending on how bored the citizens are," Hawkodile explained, eyes scanning the environment from behind his trademark shades, "missing toy trucks, pizza shortage, or some guy acting like a real jerk."

Elsa blinked, just barely understanding any of that. "Oh, I see..." she spoke, which was far from the truth.

They stood in silence, simply gazing at the kingdom below. Out of all of Unikitty's friends, Elsa noted that she never gotten a word from this one in particular. While Unikitty and Puppycorn seemed to adore her, Richard being a nice acquaintance of some kind, and the very-feline-like-but-not-exactly-feline female named Dr. Fox who, for some odd reason, had a huge interest in Elsa, this one was mostly quiet in her presence.

Maybe he was one of those stoic, semi-emotional people of very few words. After all, according to Unikitty, he was a bodyguard that took his job very seriously. He certainly was nothing like Elsa's bodyguards.

Still, she knew what needed to be done before she forgot.

Turning to him, Elsa offered the warmest of smiles. "Thank you for saving my life, Hawkodile."

Taken aback, the aforementioned hybrid looked at her in shock. He never even thought she knew his name.

"I never got to thank you earlier," she continued before he could even think of what to say. "I guess I was just so desperate about going home that I forgot to thank the man who rescued me."

She eyed him carefully.

"You are a man, right?" she asked hesitantly. "Sorry, I just want to make sure. I mean, before I learned your fox friend's name, I thought she was a cat."

"Uh, yeah..." Hawkodile uttered. "I'm definitely a man."

Elsa chuckled, trying to lighten the discomfort between them. "Well, sir, thank you. Thank you so much for saving me."

"Uh, well, it was nothing..." he tried to insist.

"You flew to the sky as I fell through it," she pointed out. "You were quick to my rescue. I may not know exactly of your kind, but that was a really brave thing to do. And believe me, I know what it means to be brave." she added, remembering a certain tough yet stubborn redhead who climbed the mountains just to search for her sister.

Hawkodile looked away in embarrassment. Sure, he had been praised tremendously by his friends and citizens of the kingdom. Yet this random stranger praised him as if he just saved her from an enemy that swore to take over her kingdom. It felt pretty good, actually.

"Well...thanks," he said quietly.

Elsa smiled. "You know, where I come from, I've read stories about how griffins aided people in their times of need. They can be very protective of those they care about. I have to say, you're a new kind of griffin I've never seen before."

"Aw, well, thanks," Hawkodile chuckled to himself.

However, not two seconds passed before he gawked at her.

"Wait, griffin?" he worded.

"Isn't that what you are?" Elsa asked, raising a brow.

"What?" he said, almost offended. "No! I'm no griffin!"

"Really?" she asked, appearing surprised. "But you're half-bird, half-some-kind-of-other-animal, right?"

"Well, I'm half-bird, yes," he corrected, sounding matter-of-factly. "But I'm also half-crocodile. I'm a Hawkodile."

The young woman studied him carefully. "And...that's also your name," she mentioned slowly.

"Pretty much," he said simply. "Not hard to forget and pretty obvious, I know."

"I see..." she murmured, glancing at his features once more. "Fascinating..." She was beginning to sense a pattern with all these names: UNI-KITTY, PUPPY-CORN, Dr. FOX...the only name that wasn't stifling was Richard's.

He regarded her questionably, and she chuckled.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," she said apologetically. "I mean, where I'm from, there aren't exactly kind like you that exist. At least, that's what I know of. Magic is kind of a difficult topic back home too."

The cross-breed bodyboard remembered how powerful she showed herself to be earlier. If something like that was out of control, someone could have actually gotten hurt.

"But your..." he gestured to her hands.

"Oh, this?" she said, lifting a palm.

To his amazement, snowflakes danced along her fingertips. And he could have sworn he felt the air around them get a little chillier.

"This took some getting used to," she admitted, solemnly remembering particular memories. "For the people and myself."

He almost wanted to question that last bit, but Elsa was already yawning.

"I should get back to bed, and you need your rest too," she told him. "If it's not too much trouble, could you help me get back to my room?"

He gave a genuine smile toward her. "Oh, sure thing. Yeah, this place is huge and you can definitely get lost in here. Trust me, we had to look for Puppycorn a bunch of times."

She gave him a relieved look. "Thank you, sir. I definitely know I'm safe being around people like you."

Touched by the warmness of her words, Hawkodile led her down the stairs from the roof. The two walked in silence back to her bedroom, the bodyguard opening the door for her.

"You have a goodnight, Your Highness," he told her.

"You too," she told him as the door closed.

Laying back in her bed, she immediately drifted off, feeling more certain than she had before.  
_


End file.
